


The Dragon King

by The_Ship_King



Category: Fantasy - Fandom, Harem - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Harem, Consent, Creepy, Dragons, Extreme Power, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Kingdoms, Knights - Freeform, Level System, Love, Magic, Multiple Crossovers, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Relationships, POV Multiple, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sex, Spells & Enchantments, Steampunk, Undead, War, magic cards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 29,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ship_King/pseuds/The_Ship_King
Summary: What if a dragon fell from the sky and taught the inhabitants of the Earth magic? Then millions of years later, he died and when it happened the scum of the Earth started to pop up. Wanting to collect the secrets and treasures that he hid in his castle, wanting to gain power beyond their wildest dream. However, unbeknownst to them, the dragon had a son and he will be the future Dragon King.He has a long and dangerous journey to go through in order to get rid of all the enemies, so he will need some help from his family to deal with this along with some old enemies of his father.
Relationships: Aiba Manami | La Brava/Midoriya Izuku, Ashido Mina/Midoriya Izuku, Asui Tsuyu/Midoriya Izuku, Awata Kaoruko | Bubble Girl/Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Fukukado Emi | Ms. Joke/Midoriya Izuku, Hadou Nejire/Midoriya Izuku, Hagakure Tooru/Midoriya Izuku, Haneyama Kazuho | Pop Step/Midoriya Izuku, Hatsume Mei/Midoriya Izuku, Haya Yuuyu/Midoriya Izuku, Intelli Saiko/Midoriya Izuku, Jirou Kyouka/Midoriya Izuku, Kamiji Moe | Burnin/Midoriya Izuku, Kaminari Denki/Midoriya Izuku, Kayama Nemuri | Midnight/Midoriya Izuku, Kendou Itsuka/Midoriya Izuku, Kirishima Eijirou/Midoriya Izuku, Kodai Yui/Midoriya Izuku, Komori Kinoko/Midoriya Izuku, Kuroiro Shihai/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku/Haizono Konako | Dusty Ash, Midoriya Izuku/Kiruka Hasaki |Slice, Midoriya Izuku/Melissa Shield, Midoriya Izuku/Monoma Neito, Midoriya Izuku/Nakagame Tatami, Midoriya Izuku/Original Female Character(s), Midoriya Izuku/Sekigai Kashiko, Midoriya Izuku/Sero Hanta, Midoriya Izuku/Shimura Nana, Midoriya Izuku/Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku/Shiozaki Ibara, Midoriya Izuku/Shiretoko Tomoko | Ragdoll, Midoriya Izuku/Sirius, Midoriya Izuku/Sousaki Shino | Mandalay, Midoriya Izuku/Takeyama Yuu | Mount Lady, Midoriya Izuku/Tatsuma Ryuuko | Ryuukyuu, Midoriya Izuku/Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Fuyumi, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku/Toga Himiko, Midoriya Izuku/Tokage Setsuna, Midoriya Izuku/Tsuchikawa Ryuuko | Pixie-bob, Midoriya Izuku/Tsunotori Pony, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Izuku/Usagiyama Rumi | Miruko, Midoriya Izuku/Utsushimi Camie, Midoriya Izuku/Uwabami, Midoriya Izuku/Yanagi Reiko, Midoriya Izuku/Yaoyorozu Momo, Midoriya Izuku/Zookeeper, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 67
Kudos: 311





	1. Behold The Dragon King!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a prologue chapter, so it's gonna be quiet short.

It is the BD era, where dinosaurs and man roamed the earth. The dinosaurs ruled over mankind as if they were nothing but ants under their feet. Man’s best weapons were stone and twigs, which were spits of rain and toothpicks to the dinosaurs. With every passing day, the humans run and hide, trying to survive the powerful beasts. Some succeeded and others didn’t. Years pass and the humans beg… No, praying for something to come save them from these demons.

And then one day, something large fell from the black skies in a blaze of red and orange. As the ground shook and the clouds dispersed, a man looked towards where the large object crashed. For a few minutes, they only saw a hole, and then a large long mass of dark green scales emerged from the hole. Its fire green mane floating in the air with black horns like a devil stuck out of them, its three rows of teeth were razor-sharp like a T-Rex. Its blue eyes glowed with fury and rage as it let a row that created a large gust of wind.

The humans were terrified, another demon had arrived to kill them all and this one was as big as the mountains. No… Not even a mountain range was long enough or tall enough to describe this creature.

However as they stood in fear, three little kids stood in front of this monster. The monster took notice of them, even lowering his head to stare directly at them; his black claws digging into the ground below him.

One was a girl who was holding a pet bore, another was a boy holding a stick and skin of a tree, and last was a boy who was skinny and fragile. The boy pointed the stick at the monster, asking if he was a demon. The monster seemed confused by the question and before he could ask, the skinnier boy told the other not to jump to conclusions and apologized for his friend behaviour. Still confused about what was going on, the monster looked towards the girl to see she could clear things up.

What the monster saw was heartbreaking, the girl was crying and hugging her pig tightly. Begging him to rid the world of the demons that walk it, getting on her knees and bowing. The creature looked at the children closely and noticed that they were scuffed up and red in certain places, blood and scars covering their bodies.

As the humans continued to watch, they noticed an emotion appear on the creatures face. One that no dinosaur or human ever had on their faces before. An emotion they later called empathy.

“Sa uoy tseuqer gnouy eno.” The monster spoke, his booming voice causing the earth to shake beneath the children.

He then raised his head until it was overlooking the vast lands, seeing the demons that young ones spoke of. “Os eht elohw dlrow sah eseht nomed gniklaw touba? Yrev llew, s’ti emit ot realc eht thap ot eceap.”

A glowing red circle appeared in front of the creature, wearing markings and shapes inside of the circle. “Roetem Noitcnitxe Tneve!”

A flash of light engulfed the land, no, the world and went into every crack and hole in it. Once it cleared, the humans looked around and saw that the dinosaurs were gone. The only things that were left were them, some other animals and the large creature that appeared.

They slowly approached the creature and looked at it in awe and wonder, trying to figure out what it did and what it was. That is until the boy with stick asked him those two questions.

After the creature clicked its tongue, it looked back down to the humans and spoke. “I am Hisashi The Dragon and what I just used then is magic…. Do you wish to learn it?”

And from that day on, humans learned how to use magic. They also started calling Hisashi, The Dragon King and officially called the era they were in as Before Dragon is also known as BD and the era from here on out as After Dragon or AD.

** 55 Million Years Later **

After years of training humans in over 30,000 arts of magic, The Dragon King finally passed away; his remains resting peacefully at the bottom of the ocean.

The humans started to wonder something, after so many years of living and their ancestors giving him gifts and treasure that surely he would have a place to hide it. On top of that, there were still many magical arts that The Dragon King never taught them. Some humans started to be consumed by greed, while others tried to convince them to let The Dragon King Castle remain untouched and respected.

This sparked a war amongst the humans, ones that wanted wealth and power against those who were satisfied with what they were given. The war continued for 5 Million years until there were only a few kingdoms that still searched for the Castle Of The Dragon King.

Little did they know, a new Dragon King was coming and none shall be ready for his arrival, even those who see it coming.


	2. Welcome…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 Millions of years have past and the same problems still exist... In fact, they have gotten worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to get this tropes out of the way, sorry to everyone who's a fan of this character. Don't worry it's a quick one.
> 
> On another note, hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

Near walls of the Fuzo Castle, a long white wooden carriage waited outside with three mechanical horses waiting to take it to its destination; the windows were blue with red curtains, matching the cushions and pillows on the inside. Five knights were protecting it, waiting for the person they're escorting to arrive. The leader of the knights looked over his shoulder to see an old man in a black cloak and a young girl in a white cloak, their hoods cover their faces.

“Hurry up, Old Mage! We’re burning daylight!” The Leader yelled.

“Yes, whatever!” The Old Mage yelled back, turning around and adjusting the girl’s hood. “Now you listen, under no circumstance do you take off this hood, unless you get captured, understand me!?”

“Yes, Master.” The girl simply replied as she got into the carriage. “Master? What if I don’t get captured?”

“Tsk, you can leave for all I care. I have no need for a thing like you with such weak magic.”

The girl remained silent as the doors were closed and the carriage started to move, feeling the daggers of her “Masters” words dig into her skin. No matter how many times she has heard it, somehow it still got to her. She should be used to it after all these years, but she isn’t and she probably never will. Clutching her chest, she tried to fake a smile. Her lips quivered as the formed it as tears slowly formed in her eyes. _Don’t worry… Things will get better… They’ll get better…_

After she finished fighting back the tears, she stared out the window with her brown eyes. Looking at the large city of Fuzo Kingdom, how it’s a wooden building with their brick roofs almost went up to the same height as the kingdom’s 500-foot wall. Hearing the sound of the horses hitting the concrete floor and seeing how the civilians were dressed, reminded her how decently rich this kingdom is. Then again it could look richer if the king wasn’t so greedy.

*

The carriage and the knights eventually reached the Wazotur Forest. As they continued through the forest, the girl couldn’t help but admire its beauty; it’s green leaves to the flowers growing on the ground. Whenever she saw the forest, she always thought of how come humans have not made something as pretty. _I wonder… If my Master was still alive… would things be better?_

She was abruptly cut off from her thoughts when a large explosion appeared a few feet beside the carriage. This scared girl, so much so that she immediately ran out of the carriage and started running in the direction of Mt. Dugig; hearing the screams of attacks from the knights and whoever was attacking them. She can sense from that first attack that whoever is attacking them has some really strong magic users, far too strong for her to deal with. As she continued running through the muddy and grassy floor, she could hear three people chasing after her and they all had strong magic auras around them.

_Damnit! Looks like I’m gonna have to fight just to get them off my tail!_

The girl spun around and put both her hands in front of her. “Grand Impact!”

A shockwave blasted out of the girls’ hands, accidentally blowing herself back. She blew herself out of the forest and into an opening near the mountain, unfortunately, she was knocked when shit hit the ground.

A few seconds later, three bandits came out of the forest. They quickly noticed the girl lying on the floor, quickly concluding that she couldn’t use the spell right and got knocked when she hit the ground.

“Damn that girl got me.” The Tall Bandit said. “Luckily it wasn’t that strong, so it only hurt a little bit.”

“Does she not know how to use magic properly?” The Short Bandit asked as he and the other two bandits stood over the girl. “Wait…”

The short bandit removed the hood from the girls head, revealing her short brown hair and her soft round face; the hair reached past her chin and the ends of both the hair and bangs curved inward. The man then opened up her cloak to see that the girl was wearing a black skin-tight suit with pink going down the middle of it, her pink metal belt had three pouches on either side of it and a hot pink crystal in the buckle; the suit hugging her curvy body, showing off her D size breasts nicely. She also had white-ish pink boots and matching metal wrist bands, on the tips of her fingers were soft little pads.

“Oooh, the young princess has quite the body on her.” The last bandit said with his tongue sticking out. “Curvey, yet meaty. Nice round buns and rack, along with soft smooth skin.”

The Tall Bandit punched down on the other bandit, so hard that he crashed to the ground. “You dipshit, she may look like an 18 years old girl. But she’s an Evals and not the princess.”

“Damnit! They tricked us!” The Short Bandit yelled.

The other bandit got up from the dirt and rubbed his jaw, his eyes still looking down at the Evals. “So what? At least we got something fun out of it.”

“You dumbass! If the boss hears that we didn’t get the princess, he’ll kill us!” The Short Bandit yelled.

The Tall Bandit clenched his fist and raised it above his head. “You stupid Evals! You’ll pay for making a fool of us!”

The man was getting ready to smash the girls face in. However, before his fist even made it even go down, in that same split second his head burst like a watermelon. His two comrades looked at his body in horror, as blood spurt out of where his head used to be. As the Short Bandit frantically looked around, the other looked down at the girl and saw that she was being protected by a shield; it seemed to also be stopping the blood from touching the girl.

“What level of Defence Magic is this?” The bandit asked.

“Eno taht uoy erew reven nevig eht sthgir ot…” A slightly deep voice stated.

“Wait… I-Is that the language o-of…” The Short Bandit couldn’t finish his sentence as he bit his tongue when his other bandit friend gains a whole where his heart was. “AAAAAAHAHAHAHAAAAH!”

The Short Bandit started running back into the forest, heading straight back to his boss to tell him what happened.

As the two bandits bloodied bodies laid on the dirt, the blood on the shield disappeared and shortly afterwards so did the shield.

“Nruter Ot Tghis.” The voice spoke again as a body slowly formed from seemingly thin air.

It was a young teenager dressed in a black tank-top with two matching gauntlets, the blood on them slowly disappearing. He also wore long brown jeans that had black armour plates, same with his red shoes and white scarf. The boy clapped once and the armour plating and gauntlets disappeared into dust, showing off his scared hands and arms. After lifting the girl and making sure she was comfortable, a blue portal appeared in front of him and he calmly walked through it.

*

As the girl started to slowly regain consciousness, her eyes started to flutter awake; the moment her eyes opened they were assault by a bright light. After readjusting to the light, she slowly sat up and felt something soft underneath her. When she looked down she saw that she was sitting on a lot of pillows and blankets, and then when she looked around she saw that almost the entire white room was covered with blankets and pillows; all in various shapes, sizes and colours. The only part that wasn’t covered in blankets and pillows was what she assumes is the exit to this large room; which had two large pillars in front of it and copies going across to doors on either side of the room. Now that she thought about it, this room was far large than any grand hall that she had seen. _Why is this room so big? And more importantly, why are there so many pillows and blankets in this room?_

When she looked down at herself, she noticed that her cloak was not on her and was nowhere near her. _Have I been captured by someone that’s not the bandits? Is this a special room or something? There’s no way that this is where they keep their Evals._

She then looked over to her left and saw a teenager, sleeping peacefully on the pillows a decent few feet away from her; the boy looked very buff and well taken care of, on top of that he looked like he was going to be a lot taller than the girl. The boy was wearing a white t-shirt and long black pants, he had a mope of messy green hair and his fairly defined face had cheeks that were covered with freckles. _Who’s that boy? He doesn’t look like he’s an Evals or a normal human slave, he doesn’t even look scared that he’s sleeping here. Then again I don’t blame him, the blankets and pillows are very soft and warm… Nothing like what I’m used to._

The girl was sucked out of her thoughts when she heard a yawn like roar come from the boy. This threw the girl off so much, she had never encountered a human that could roar like a beast. _I’ve never met a human with that type of magic… actually… do humans even have access to this type of magic?_

After the boy rubbed his eyes of his sleep, he stared at the girl with his emerald eyes. _Wow, he has very pretty eyes… W-What am I saying?!_

“You’re awake, good I was getting worried that you were seriously hurt.” The boy said as he got up and started making his way off all the pillows and blankets.

“W-Worried?” The girl said confused.

The boy stood on the tiled floor and stared at the girl. “They didn’t hurt you before I arrived there, right?”

“Aaah, n-no I’m okay.” The girl replied as she made her way towards him. “T-Thank you for saving me.”

“No problem, it’s the least I could do for you.”

When she finally made it on to the tiled floor, she stood a few feet away from the boy. She was right, he was a complete foot and a few inches taller than her; even though she was only 5’6”, it still surprised to meet people taller than her. She doesn’t completely trust the boy, she feels like she’s walking into a trap or something.

“Is something wrong?” The boy asked.

The girl thought about what she wanted to say, and she decided to be blunt. “Why did you save me? I’m just an Evals.”

This seemed to anger the boy, as his expression quickly into one of anger and fury. “Who calls you that?”

“Every human, every king, every mage…. Just… Everyone.”

The girl felt her voice begin to crack, both because the pain that the fact reminded her of and that she was scared of what the boy would do to her. However, instead of the boy exploding with anger, his expression turned into one of empathy and sadness. This pulled at the girl's heartstrings, so much so that her eyes began to well with tears.

“What’s your name?” The boy asked.

“N… No has asked me that… For a very long time…” The girl sadly admitted. “I-It’s… It’s Ochako Uraraka… Also known as…”

“Uravity the Gravity Fighter Summoning. Otherwise known as a Kulfioru.”

Ochako was shocked that a human knew her name and what the true name of Summon is. “The only one who called us that was Master Hisashi.”

“Well… My dad taught me a lot before he died.”

She was taken aback by what the boy just said, but also couldn’t believe him. There was no way that he was the son of her creator and first Master.

“My name is Izuku Midoriya The Dragon,” Izuku said proudly. “Rehto esiw wonk sa ylpmis Ayirodim ro Ukuzi.”

Ochako felt so many emotions boil up inside of her. So much that she couldn’t help but to let the tears fall her face and let her emotions fill the room. The son of her Master stood before her and all she could do was think about how happy she is to have another nice Master after so long. After a little while, Izuku warped his arms around her and held her close. Her tears dripping on to his shirt and her arms gripping the front of it tightly. Not wanting to let go and not wanting it to be a dream.

“Welcome home, Ochako. Welcome home.” Izuku simply said as tears fell from his eyes. “You can cry as long as you need to. Just know that your home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To help the visualizing of when Izuku decloaks, think of the predator when he decloaks.


	3. Meet The Family Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall ain't ready for this. And before anyone asks, yes, I am a madman. And nobody can stop me!

After a few minutes, Ochako had finished crying her eyes out. Midoriya didn’t mind, he couldn’t even begin to imagine what pain she went through. He watched as she broke off the hug and started to wipe away her tears. She then looked at him with a big smile on her face, pure joy pouring out of her eyes.

“So what do you need from me, Master Midoriya?” Ochako asked, bouncing up and down.

“J-Just Izuku or Midoriya will do? Izuku stuttered as he looked away and blush. _Jeez, you go from sad to happy in a span of a few seconds. I wasn’t ready for that level of cuteness._

Izuku looked back to see Ochako still smiling at him, waiting for him to give an order. “Well right now, you can go with Grandma Nessy and go get some change of clothes and a bath. You need it after what you’ve been through.”

“O-Oh, thank you, Master Izuku.” Ochako thanked as tears began to return to her eyes. “Y-You’re… Too kind.”

Izuku then patted her head and smiled. “No… I’m just giving you the kindness you always deserved.”

The two stared at each other for a few seconds, until they realized it and looked away from each other; blush appearing on their cheeks. Once Izuku and Ochako got over their embarrassment, Izuku gestured Ochako to follow him as he started to walk towards the door. Of course, she follows him, very excited for a bath and also interested in who this Grandma Nessy was.

They both left the room into a white hallway that seemed to wrap around into a circle, it also had similar pillars to the ones inside the room except they had dragons etched into them. The rims and roof had loads of mythical creatures engraved into them, seemed that the engravings were telling a story or stories. Izuku to his side and saw that Ochako was intrigued by the markings on the ceiling, smiling at her as she gawked at how pretty this place was.

“The pictures are about all the times my father became friends with all the mythical creatures in this world,” Izuku explained. “Wanting the world to be at peace with one another and living together… not in harmony, but at least tolerating one another.”

The last part made Ochako chuckle. “I only met your father a few times when he was alive. He did seem to always have realistic standards for people and the rest of the world.”

“Well… We can’t be perfect and harmonious with each other. And those are such loose words nowadays does it mean what it used to?”

The two laughed, finding it funny because it was true. Izuku could hear that this was the first time in years that she’s laughed genuinely, this made him both happy and sad.

“Yes. We have to just get used to our imperfection and learn to deal with whatever baggage it comes with, big or small.” Izuku stated, which made Ochako smile at him.

He then noticed a certain someone walking towards them. “Ah! Grandma Nessy there you are, come meet Ochako Uraraka.”

Looking to her left, Ochako saw a plump pale-green wrinkly lizard-like creature with a long noodle-like neck and an alligator-like head come towards the two. The creature wore a navy blue maid dress with a white apron and undershirt; it didn’t wear any shows exposing its large legs and sharp black claws, its teeth stuck out of the creature’s mouth and looked to be sharp enough to cut through steel.

“Oh my, when I heard from Dracula that the young Master brought back a Kulfioru, I just had to see it for myself,” Nessy said with a gentle comforting tone. “Oh you lovely thing, it’s so good to see you. You have no idea how long we’ve been trying to find you and the others. One of Master Hisashi’s last wishes was to go find you and bring you back home.”

Ochako started to tear up again. “Master Hisashi asked to go and find us?”

“Yes. Why wouldn’t he?”

“Because… He gave us to the humans… I thought we were doing his last wish… help the humans… But all this time he wanted us to…”

Ochako couldn’t finish her sentence, because she was so overwhelmed with emotion again. _That’s the second time today…_ ”I’m sorry.”

“Oh my dear, shhh. You have nothing to apologize for.” Nessy said as she comforts the Ochako with a hug. “I can see it in your eyes and now feel it in your shivering, that you have been hurt for so long and still carried on the last order that Master Hisashi. You do not need to apologize.”

Izuku watched as Ochako slowly calmed down and relaxed, wiping her tears away as Nessy slowly stopped hugging her and held the girls' hands. Nessy looked at Izuku, requesting him to do something very brutal. As soon as he nodded his head, Nessy gave Ochako the best smile she could.

“Now let’s go to Yeti to get you some clothes and get you a nice bath, okay sweaty?” Nessy asked.

“Y-Yes… Thank you.” Ochako replied as she and Nessy started walking away from Izuku.

“Oh, any time sweety. See you at the dinner table Master Izuku!”

Izuku smiled at the two girls and waved them goodbye. “See you there!”

After Ochako gave him a small wave, Izuku quickly walked down the opposite way; Going to go and fulfil Nessy’s request.

*

After walking down about three different hallways, Nessy and Ochako eventually reached the one that had the room where Yeti worked; this hallway had curtains on both sides of it, leading right down to the dark oak door at the end. As they were walking, Ochako remembered that she had a few questions for Nessy.

“Ummm, Mrs Nessy?”

“Yes, sweety?”

“When I was created by Master Hisashi, I never saw you there? Or the other times I visited him.”

“Oh, I was hired three years after you and the others were created. As for why you didn’t see me, I was here taking care of both Master Hisashi’s wife, Lady Inko and his son, Master Izuku.”

“Why didn’t Master Hisashi say he had a son or a wife to any of us?” Ochako asked, scared to hear the answer.

“It’s not that he didn’t trust the Kulfioru, It’s because he didn’t know what humans to trust,” Nessy said, stopping Ochako to explain to her further. “He knew that there were some humans greedy for power and wealth, and knew that when he died they would go after it. I think you can guess what would happen to his wife, son and home if they did know where or who they were?”

She allowed Ochako to stand in silence as she thought about the cruel things the humans would do. When she looked at she stopped thinking about it, Nessy continued explaining.

“So he hid his son and wife in the castle. Then when he and Inko died the spell they put on the castle would activate and disappear where no human could find it.”

Nessy then grab Ochako’s hands and lowered her head until she was at eye level with her. “I promise you Lil Mochi, Master Hisashi wanted to tell you that he had a son and wife. And he was going to tell you all to come to his home, but… he and his wife died before they could. Please forgive us for making you think we abandoned you.”

And for the third time that day, Ochako was overwhelmed with emotion and couldn’t stop herself from hugging Nessy saying ‘Of course I forgive you’ over and over again. Tears flowing down her face as Nessy hugged the girl back.

As she started to calm back down, she and Nessy were caught off guard when they heard small sobs coming from in front of them. The two looked forward and saw a 9’3” tall white fury man standing the doorway to the room, tears streaming out of his light blue eyes.

“You okay Yeti?” Nessy asked as she and Ochako walked towards the man.

“I’m fine. Just got something i-in my eyes.” Yeti said trying to keep calm and not lose it. However, once he looked at Ochako he couldn’t hold it back and hugged the girl. “OH YOU SWEAT CHILD! WHY!? DID YOU HAVE TO GO THROUGH SO MUCH PAIN!? AAHAHAHA!!!”

Ochako looked at Nessy as Yeti continued crying and hugging her. “Is he going to be okay?”

“He’s just very emotional, Lil Mochi. You get used to it.” Nessy said as she pats the arm of the Yeti. “Yeti? Calm down sweaty… Yes, that’s it…”

Yeti tried to sniff up his tears and the snot that he was making, placing Ochako back down gently and brushing off any of his tears that got on to her. “I’m sorry. I’m okay now… haaa… Okay, what do you need?”

“Master has requested that Ochako would get some new clothes,” Nessy explained. “Can you please do that for her?”

“GGGGIIIRRRLLL!! What do you think my job is here?!” Yeti said as he snapped his fingers. “Come on little one, the Great Yeti Foot, Best clothes maker in the entire world, is here to help you today.”

As Yeti walked back into the room, Ochako looked back at Nessy very confused and surprised as they followed him in.

“He’s also very sassy and prideful,” Nessy stated.

“Sassy and proud!” Yeti corrected. “Also, I’m just excited to create clothes for a Kuflioru. I’m so excited!”

Ochako entered the room and looked around to see the red walls and many pictures scared across them, the blue curtains standing out along with the gold-rimmed tripled mirror in the middle. The carpet was black and had gold Yeti’s holding a scissor and mirror on it, an oak desk with a large black chair was standing in front of one of the large windows.

She could just make out the lovely green garden and a large water fountain in the middle outside. However, she was very confused by the creatures flying in the sky and why the sky seemed a lot more of a dark blue than before.

“How long was I asleep for?” Ochako asked as she looked up to see the glass roof. “It’s already dark.”

“Dark? It’s always dark under the sea.” Yeti said as he grabbed a measuring tape and pencil.

Ochako stared at him surprised by what he just said. “U-Under the sea?”

“Yes, my dear. When I said the castle disappeared, I wasn’t using ‘castle’ in terms of a human-size castle.” Nessy explained. “The size of Master Hisashi’s castle is as big as a city.”

“Y-You mean t-that… Master Hisashi’s home is t-the…”

“The Great ‘Lost’ City Of Atlantis! Only ‘Lost’, because Master Hisashi and Lady Inko wished it to be.” Yeti stated.

Ochako was shaken up by that for a moment, but then she slowly chuckled when she started to think about it more. _If anyone needs a castle as big as a city it’s Master Hisashi. Wow! This is so amazing!_

“Now darling! Let’s get you a change of clothes that scream YOU!!!!” Yeti yelled.

“Alright!” Ochako cheered.


	4. Finding The Lost! Needed Answers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rather a short chapter, but still a decent one.

It only took Yeti about two minutes to get all of Ochako’s measurements. When Nessy mentioned that they were heading to the showers, Yeti told them just use his since it was closer and saved him and them the trouble of walking all the way there; assuring Ochako that he cleans the bath regularly of his hair, he’s a Yovorit, not an animal.

Now Ochako was inside the black bath, enjoying the bubbles and the warm water all over her body. The bathroom’s self was very simple looking, at least compared to the rest of the castle. It had red walls just liked the Yeti’s Clothes Design Room, it also had white tiles like the hallways except with two black carpets; one in front of the bath, the other next to the white toilet. There were two windows with blue curtains, both they closed; the only light source was the simple lights on the ceiling.

As she sat in the bathtub, she couldn’t help but think why it took so long to find her or any of her fellow Kufliorus. She’s grateful and just happy she has a Master to respect and people that care for her, but something felt strange. _Can Master Izuku not sense magic? No, he was able to find exactly where I was. But then what stopped him from finding me or anyone else before? Does he have a range limit? There has to be a good reason…_

She was cut off from her thoughts when she heard the door quickly open and close. She turned to see Grandma Nessy, walking over to the sink and placing what she assumed was her new clothes. Nessy then turned and smiled at Ochako as she walked over, Ochako smiling back at the kind Grandma.

“Is the water okay dear?” Nessy asked.

“I-It is… Thank you.” Ochako replied.

Nessy titled her head. “Is something wrong child? You’re not thinking about those humans who beat and treated poorly are you?”

Ochako almost fell into the bath, complete taken by surprise. “H-How did you…?”

“Darling, we can all see it. I’m glad you didn’t experience anything worse and I’m sorry you experienced that for… almost 10 million years?”

“Take away the time I was kept in card form and when I was in the hands of humans that were good… about 6 million years.”

Ochako could see the pain in Nessy's eyes. “Oh, my dear… And I’m assuming you and the rest were taken by bad humans after Master Hisashi died, correct?”

Ochako nodded her head, not wanting to answer her with words. Nessy then patted the girl’s wet head. “And I’m assuming they probably got the same level of treatment as you did?”

After nodding again, Ochako started to tear up again. Nessy sighed as she got a bottle of shampoo and started pouring some of it not her hands, and then started to rub it into the girls head.

“I’m sorry we took so long. Sadly the humans put up Quipt Blocks all over the land, making it impossible to sense anything with or without magic.” Nessy explains.

“I knew there was a good reason!” Ochako cheered. “So that’s why you guys couldn’t find us… You must so angry with humans.”

“Oh, anger doesn’t even begin to describe it. However, as Master Hisashi and Izuku keep saying, ‘blame the ones responsible, not the ones on the side-lines’.”

“I couldn’t agree more.” Ochako nodded.

Nessy then smiled at the girl and emptied a cup of water over her head, washing all the soap out of her head. After wiping the water out of her eyes, Ochako saw that Nessy was getting a towel for her.

“I’m just glad we found one of you at last and I hope we find more of you soon,” Nessy said, passing a black towel to her.

“Actually, I do know where another Kuflioru is,” Ochako stated as she stood up and took the towel and wrapped it around her body.

“Really?! Oh my stars above, that’s great. Where is she?”

“She’s the chief of a village just north of Mt. Roshin. She’s very hard-headed and brash, but we got along.”

“A chief? How did that happen?”

“I’ll explain it all when we go and eat with Master Izuku. He needs to know this.”

Nessy started clapping as she gave Ochako a toothy smile. “Oooh, this is splendid news! Hurry and get dressed, so we can give this information to Master Izuku.”

Ochako nodded and quickly dried herself off, and then got her new clothes on. As she did that, Nessy looked around trying to find Ochako’s other clothes. However, she couldn’t find it and was confused as to where they were.

“Lil Mochi? Where are your clothes?” Nessy asked.

“Oh, they’re my Arinato, not clothes that humans gave me,” Ochako explained. “So you know, I can just remove them or put on without having to clean or store them anywhere.”

“Yes, I remember now. I heard about it from Master Izuku.”

“He knows how Kuflioru works as well… Oh, wait Master Hisashi probably taught him.”

A large smile appeared on Ochako’s and Nessy’s face. She then quickly got dressed and followed Nessy out the bathroom, saying their thanks and goodbyes to Yeti and then made their way to the Dining Hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just noticed how down these chapters are. Don't worry the next one will be a little more upbeat, plus new characters are on the way.


	5. Meet The Family Part 2!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the characters!

Meanwhile, on the other side of the castle, Izuku was walking towards a large double dark oak door; each door being 200 feet tall and 20 feet wide with large gold handles and two wolves etched into them. The doors slowly opened revealing a large room with black carpets and matching the long table in the centre, green chairs that had gold dragons on the backs of them; there were 22 seats available for people to sit on. There was a long green cloth that went down the middle of the table, it had the same design as the chairs and the banners that hung on the black pillars on the sides of the room and above the golden throne with green cushions that was at the end of the room. As Izuku walked in the room he looked up at the black ceiling to a lot of the mythical beast etched out into it, while gold chandeliers with white Light Diamonds lit up the entire room.

Looking to his sides, he saw two bulky 80 feet tall light blue Orcs to his left and right holding the doors open for him. They wore jackets, pants and shoes made of mammoth hide, exposing their scared chests and hands. They both had messy black hair that went down to their shoulders, as well as the same dark green eye colour.

“Thank you, Nibbles and Snippers. How are you two doing?” Izuku asked as he continued walking.

“We’re doing well, boss.” Nibbles said. “We got word from Dracula that you brought back a Kuflioru, is that true?”

“Yes, she’s just getting a change of clothes and having a bath. She’ll be here soon, so please put the doorstops in and take a seat. Food will be here soon.”

“Oh Yes! Finally! We’ve been looking for them for so long!” Snippers exclaimed as he placed the wooden slab in front of the door.

“Calm down, Snippers. I’m happy too, but don’t overdo it.” Nibbles said as he and Snippers sat on either side of the table, making sure to keep enough room so people could pull out the chairs in front of them.

“I can’t help it! I’m so happy!”

Izuku chuckled as he sat at the head of the table, turning around to look at the throne. Thinking back to the days of when he saw his father sit on the throne, telling him of his adventures and the promises he made to him.

_“Son… You know me and your mother may leave you one day right?” Hisashi asked the young boy who sat on his lap._

_“Yes, daddy I do… As much as I don’t want it to happen.” Izuku said._

_Hisashi hugged his son, trying his best to comfort him. “I assure you, my son. I wish we could stay together forever. But death comes for us all.”_

_Hisashi cupped his son's cheeks and wiped away his tears. “But you must promise me two things. One, that you never let your heart grow cold and the love world, even if it doesn’t show love back. And two, that when the time comes to sit on this throne… That you are able to make the hard choices… The ones no one else is willing to make… And if you ever feel like that the pressures getting too much for you… Step down or ask for help, no one will think of you as less of a king for it…”_

_Taking a deep breath, Hisashi continued. “A king that chooses his fights is wise, a king who chooses to listen to the people is wiser…. But the king that knows when to step down and swallow his pride… Is the wisest king of all the others. Do you understand?_

_“I think I do.”_

_“It’s okay if you don’t, by the time I’m gone… You will understand.”_

As he came out of his trip down memory lane, Izuku took in a deep breath and turned back to face the table. _I understand father. I understand._

“Hey, Hey, Hey! It’s ya boy! El Bigfoot here!” a gruff voice said.

Looking to his right he saw an 8-foot brown furry creature come walking through one of the many doors. The creature had dark red eyes and was wearing a black tie around his neck and a matching gun in his right hand.

“El Bigfoot. Good to see you.” Izuku greeted.

“It’s good to see you and it’s good to hear that we finally found a Kuflior.” Bigfoot said as he sat down in the middle in front of Snippers. “Hey Snippers, how ya doin?”

“Good, but I am a bit hungry,” Snippers said, smacking his lips together.

“Then it’s a good thing I’ve arrived.” An odd voice said.

The four looked to the front and saw a pale man with sharp fangs and white combed back hair standing in the door, wearing a black suit and tie along with a matching cape. Floating trays and dishes with food of all sorts were around and they soon flew away from him on to the table, plates and cups landing in front of all the seats.

“Ah just in time Dracula as always.” Izuku praised as steak and eggs were placed on his plate.

“I am a butler Master Izuku, it’s my job to be either on time or just on time.” Dracula simply put it with a natural expression as he sat in the middle in front of Nibbles. “Good evening by the way.”

“It’s evening already? Shit, whatever you called me here for must be important.” El Bigfoot said as his plate and cup were being filled.

“Yes. I would like you to dig up some information on the Fuzo Kingdom. Specifically their ‘Mage’, ‘King’ and the knights. Understood?” Izuku requested.

“Why do you care about that kingdom? Is that where the Kuflioru lived?” A deep growling voice said.

A muscular green Orc sat down beside Dracula. Unlike Snippers and Nibbles, the Orc was equal in height with Dracula, 7’5” tall. He had a purple beard and a ponytail sticking out the top of his head, his eyes were red and he had white claw-like markings on his chest as real one covered his arms. He also had pants made of mammoth hide, however, he didn’t wear a shirt or jacket and had a belt made of Phoenix feathers wrapped around his waist.

“Yes, it is Borsus.” Izuku simply answered. “And the reason why I want to know so much about them is they might have information about where some other Kulfioru is… but also because they hurt the one we found and called her an Evals for her whole life.”

This quickly earned a growl and snarl from the Orcs and Bigfoot, as well as a rare moment of an angered expression on Dracula’s face.

“Sons of bitches.” Bigfoot commented.

“They shall taste my blades!” Borsus yelled as the other Orcs roared in agreement.

“Remind me again, who’s the monsters in the world?” Dracula rhetorically asked.

Izuku then looked over to Bigfoot. “Can you do that for me Bigfoot?”

“My man, you don’t even need to say anything more,” Bigfoot said as he cocks one of his guns. “We’ll get that information.”

The two nodded their heads in sync, agreeing with what is about to transpire. Izuku then looked forward to seeing Nessy and Ochako walking into the room, and was surprised and embarrassed by Ochako’s cuteness. She was wearing a light pink midriff dress with matching slip-on shoes, the skirt only going just passed her knees and had a nice fluff part around the rim of it. Her in awe reaction to seeing everyone made her look even cuter. _C-Cute…_

“A-Ah. Ochako and Nessy are here.” Izuku said as he stood up and gestured towards them.

Everyone then turned to look at the girl and some of them were surprised, and Izuku could probably guess what they're surprised by being small, looking soft, not very tough look and a lovely looking young lady.

Ochako waved to the large group as Nessy showed her to her seat. “H-Hi everyone.”

“Oh right! Let me introduce everyone.” Izuku said as he pointed to Snippers. “The Ice Orc to the right is Snippers and the one to the left is Nibbles. They’re twins.”

“Hello!” The two said in unison.

“The hairy man is El Bigfoot Foot, younger brother of Yeti Foot and older brother of Chuba Foot. Also ahead of the El Hit Mob Group.”

“Ma’Lady.” Bigfoot greeted as he tipped his none existent hat.

“The Green High-Orc is Borsus Biggins Belosis, he’s the head of the Brutal Fox Tribe.”

“Welcome to the family.” Borsus saluted.

“And finally, Count Dracula Evermore Uglas. My butler and teacher.”

“Good evening, Lady Ochako.” Dracula greeted as he bowed his head.

Ochako smiled as she took a seat, right beside Izuku. “It’s nice to meet all of you. Master Izuku? I have some information on the location of another Kuflioru.”

Izuku and the others were intrigued by this. “Oh, you do? That’s great! Go ahead tell us.”

Ochako was about to tell them until a certain growling noise came from her stomach. When they all realized what made the sound, they all burst out laughing. Not really surprised that she’s hungry, it’s been a long day.

“Why don’t we eat first and then we can talk about it,” Izuku suggested.

Ochako just simply nodded as her plate filled up with food. Using a fork she picked up an egg and took a bite out of it. When the taste touched her tongue, she was overjoyed.

“This is the best eggs I ever had! Thank you for this meal!” Ochako thanked.

The others couldn’t help but chuckle at her child-like glee. They all started to eat and talk amongst themselves, making sure to include Ochako whenever they could. Izuku mostly just watched Ochako and saw her face light up whenever she heard the interesting stories that she was hearing or the things she was telling everyone, making sure to keep track himself of what she says. _I’ll remember this moment, the moment you met the family._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably should have asked this sooner, but should I post when I got a certain amount of the chapter or just post the full thing when I'm done.


	6. Rest Now Tomorrows A Big Day

The dinner eventually came to an end and everyone went their separate ways, either to turn in for the night or to go do a mission. El Bigfoot was going to get some of his A-Rank Mafia Hitmen and go to the Kuzo Kingdom to gather information on it. Ochako had given them a decent amount of information about the size of the kingdom’s army and what level of magic they could do.

Izuku and Ochako were also heading off to bed and were currently in the hallway that leads to it. Izuku was happy that Ochako had a good time at dinner and could give them information on the other Kuflioru. _It sounds like she is going to be quiet the hothead._

A sick feeling started to form in Izuku’s stomach as he remembers the pain and sadness in Ochako’s eyes every time she brought up anything to do with the humans. His sickness turned into rage at the humans and how far the world went to shit after his father died.

Izuku sighed at the way the world came crumbling down after his father died, which caught the attention of Ochako.

“Is everything okay, Master Izuku?” Ochako asked.

“O-Oh, yes everything’s fine.” Izuku chuckled. “Just thinking about stuff, that’s all.”

As they entered the room they were in at the beginning of the day, the two were met with Yeti jumping in front of them. Making Ochako fall backwards out of sure shock, Izuku catching her with ease as he looked at the large furry friend.

“HELLO SISTERS!” Yeti yelled.

“Hello, Yeti.” Izuku greeted, looking at Ochako who was still trying to catch her breath. “You get used to it.”

“I’ve just finished setting up somethings for Ochako.”

Yeti pointed to the left to where a brown drawer and red curtains set up in the same way as a circular changing room.

“Oh is that where the rest of my clothes are?” Ochako asked.

“Yep! All twenty of them.” Yeti stated. “I set up the changing area to give you some privacy for when Master Izuku is in the room.”

“Why would he be in the room when I’m getting change?”

“Because this is his room,” Yeti said as he walked out the room. “Now I’m heading off to bed, good night!”

When he had left and the doors closed behind them, Ochako looked at Izuku as her face went bright red. Both embarrassed and shocked that she was going to share a room with the Dragon King.

“I-I’m sorry… The other 21 rooms are full. My one was the last one left.” Izuku apologized, blushing appearing across his cheeks. “I promise I won’t disrespect your personal space.”

“N-No, it’s okay. I know you won’t Master Izuku.” Ochako stuttered, her face still red. “It’s just something I’m gonna have to get used to.”

Without saying anything, Ochako went over and got some sleeping clothes out of the drawer. As she went to go get changed, Izuku decided to go and make a suitable bed for her.

“Um, Master Izuku?” Ochako called from behind the curtain.

“Yes?” Izuku replied as he picked up a large green pillow.

“Why is this room so big? And why is there so many pillows and blankets in it?”

After placing the pillow about five feet inside the large see of blankets and pillows, Izuku answered as he started getting some smaller pillows and a blanket. “All 22 House rooms are this big, able to store three times the human population if you fill them all from bottom to top. As for why there are so many blankets and pillows, is because I often forget to turn back to my human form and accidentally fall asleep in my dragon form.”

Ochako walked out of the changing room, dressed in a pink long-sleeved shirt and long black pants. “I see. And I’m guessing that there are 22 levels to Atlantis, correct?”

Izuku placed the white and purple pillows on to the other pillow along with the red blanket. “That is correct. Levels 1-15 are above ground, while the other levels are under.”

Taking a seat in the middle of her makeshift bed, Ochako remembered that she had other questions to ask Izuku. “Master Izuku? Can you tell me why I can’t get stronger?”

“I’m sorry?”

“When I was with the Mage, I fought a lot of enemies. I would win some and lose some. I understand the magic spells themselves have limited levels of strength, but I can’t seem to gain new ones or even Evolve or Awaken. Can you tell me why?” Ochako clarified.

Izuku nodded his head, understanding the question now. “I think I can help with that. Ya ready?”

After she nodded her head, Izuku sat in front of her and put his hand out. A pink circle made of light formed between them and words started to form inside it, once the words were full formed Izuku lowered his hand. The information inside the circle showed:

Ochako Uraraka  
Uravity  
Race: Galaxy Ento

Master: Izuku Midoriya

Category: Brawler Rank: C Lvl: 1  
Class: Fighter Evo. Tree: Unknown  
Magic: Gravity and Telekinesis Awoken: Unknown  
Mana: 50,000 T.Spells: Unknown

She understood most of the stuff on the magic circle and was quite surprised how simple it was; however, she can only assume it will get extremely complicated very soon. _Don’t worry, he can probably explain it very easy for me._

“Okay, so let’s start here,” Izuku said, pointing to her Rank. “Your Rank is the level of spells you can cast. The only way you can increase it is by absorbing the Passive Mana or Ovollor, from defeated opponents. There are only two times where this doesn’t happen. One is if you don’t see the person who summons you as your Master or Summoner.”

Ochako felt her jaw drop when Izuku stated that last part. “So, the reason I haven’t gotten stronger is that I didn’t see the Mage as my Master?”

“Yeah. And two, the fact you don’t have a Codevac.”

“Codevac?”

Izuku then held out his hand, a green fire erupting from his palm. Once it dissipated a dark green book with the picture of two black dragons on both the front and back sides of it. It then started to emit a green and black aura as it floated over his hand. Ochako could feel the magic pouring out of the book.

“A Codevac is a book that stores all the spells the magic has to offer and remove the cap that the creature has without it. You can get away with using other items such as wands, swords or other items as the main Codevac. However, those still have limits and should be used alongside the real main Codevac.”

_Oh, so that’s it… Wait that means the people of Kuzo Kingdom are on the same or slightly higher level than me. And the Mage said I sucked at magic._

“Okay, I get it now.” Ochako nodded. “So where do I get one?”

Ochako was surprised when Izuku patted her head and smiled at her.

“I’ll show you in the morning. For right now let’s start training our shut-eye, okay?” Izuku punned, the two chuckling at how bad it was.

Ochako smiled at him, happy to now know that her not getting stronger wasn’t her fault. Just as Izuku was about to hop off the pillow, he heard a quiet ‘Ummm” coming from Ochako. He turned and saw that her face was bright red as she lay down on the bed, tapping her index fingers together.

“C-Can you s-s-sleep with me? M-Master Izuku?” Ochako requested looking away from him.

Izuku started to turn red himself, even feeling a little bit hot. “Y-Yeah. If that is what you wish.”

Grabbing the blanket, Izuku crawled back and laid besides Ochako cover them up with the blanket. As soon as he rested his head on the pillows, Ochako hugged him and dug her face into his chest. Izuku tensed up a little bit, unsure as to what to do.

“I’m s-sorry.” Ochako apologized. “I just don’t want to wake up and find out this was all just a dream.”

Izuku now understood what was going on, so hugged her and gently rubbed her back. “I promise you Ochako, when you wake up I’ll be here and you will still be home…… So just rest now.”

When he didn’t get a response, he looked down to see Ochako already fast asleep. A small smile appeared on his face as he rests his chin on top her head and pulled her in closer, her tiny frame making him look huge. _I’ll be here… We all will be here._


	7. Codevac

With a roar like a yawn, Izuku sluggishly sat up as his eyes blinked rapidly. He then proceeded to move his head from side to side, making a loud and satisfying crack. He already knew that it was 6:30 am since he had trained himself to wake up at this time. The reason he chose this was so he could train early and also have a peaceful walk around the castle since nobody except for maybe Nessy and the other maids and butlers was awake at this time.

Once his body woke up fully, he could feel something very soft and smooth under his left hand. He looked to see that his hand was resting on Ochako’s exposed belly. He quickly removed his hand as a blush started to form on his cheeks, worried that Ochako may wake and accuse him of trying to pull something dirty. However, she simply remained still, resting peacefully on the bed. Izuku breathed a sigh of relief as he rubbed the back of his neck, moving Ochako’s shirt back down. _Jeez… Now that I’m sharing a bed I should somehow make sure my hands don’t move around._

He then started to feel the bed start to shift. Looking back down, he saw Ochako slowly raise her head and make tiny squeak of a yawn. She then brushed a hand through her hair, trying to come back her wild bed hair as her other hand started to rub the sleep out of her eyes. _Too cute._

“Good morning, Master Izuku.” Ochako greeted as she yawned at the end.

“Good morning, Ochako.” Izuku greeted back as he looked away. “I’m sorry.”

Ochako stared at him, confused by his apology. “Sorry? Sorry for what?”

“While we were asleep, you must’ve pulled your shirt up… And then at some point I placed my hand on your stomach… I’m sorry if I overstepped my boundaries.”

 _H-He’s apologizing for such an innocent action… W-Why does Master Izuku have to act s-so cute._ A small appeared on Ochako’s cheeks as she placed her hand on Izuku’s shoulder. “I-It’s okay… I t-trust that Master Izuku won’t do anything perverted… A-And even i-if you do, I now know that it would be an accident.”

“Even so… I still apologize.”

“Thank you and I forgive you.”

After exchanging a small smile, Izuku and Ochako slide off the bed and made their way to the door. _What am I going to have for breakfast today… maybe cereal… hmm…_

As the two left the room, Izuku looked down to Ochako to see her smiling brightly. _I guess she now knows this isn’t a dream. I’m glad that she’s happy and probably is looking forward to the day._ He then remembered he needed to get her a Codevac, she seemed to want to get stronger and learn some new spells so probably best to help her right away. _Plus I did say I would._

“Ochako?”

“Yes, Master Izuku?”

“After we’re done eating and bathing, can you follow me to level 22?” Izuku asked as the two turned a corner.

“Sure. Can I ask why we’re going down to level 22?”

“Well, you wanted to get stronger and get a Codevac, right?”

Ochako’s eyes light up and she rapidly nodded up and down. “Yes, yes, yes! I want to get Codevac. I forgot about that, I’m so excited. I can get stronger!”

After she finished jumping for joy, she noticed the worried expression that Izuku was making. She then stopped in her tracks and tilted her head.

“Master Izuku, did I do or say something wrong?”

Izuku spun around and placed both his hands gently on Ochako’s shoulders. “No, you did nothing wrong. It’s just… Do you want to get stronger for my sake? Or for your own sake?”

There was a moment of silence as the two just stared at each other. Izuku was considered that he crossed a line or something, possibly even just outright asked his question in the wrong way.

“I want to get stronger to help Master Izuku.” Ochako finally answered. “No, because I need to, but because I want to. I also want to do it to help others. That’s were going to do, right? Help the humans and other creatures live in peace again, right?”

“… We’ll try…” Izuku simply answered.

Ochako cupped Izuku’s cheeks. “Then I’ll try my best too.”

“Thank you, Ochako.”

Giving each other a bright smile, the two continued their walk to the kitchen. Izuku felt the tension leave his body; while Ochako was happy she could help her Master. Also excited to get her Codevac to learn new spells.

*

After they had their breakfast and bathed, Izuku and Ochako made their way to level 22; Ochako had changed into her Basic Battle Gear, while Izuku changed into a white t-shirt and long black pants with red shoes. While they walked through hallways and down the elevator, Izuku taught Ochako the Vision Lupo spell; she was still practising when they made it to a simple red door. With a blink, Ochako had active Vision Lupo and could see Izuku’s Stats.

Izuku Midoriya  
Race: Kuflizoru Dragon  
Age: 18 Million years old

Category: N/A Rank: A+ Lvl: 50  
Class: N/A T.Spells: Fire, Lightning and Water…  
Magic: Elemental, Transformation…   
Mana: 100,000, 000 

“YES! I can see your things!” Ochako cheered.

“Congratulations,” Izuku said.

As Ochako looked at Izuku’s stats, she was surprised, to say the least. Not That he was a hight Rank and Lvl or that his Mana pool was gigantic, but the fact that he only has three types of Spells. _With all the time he’s been around, I thought he’d had more…_

“If you're wondering why I have so little spells, say ‘Nepo Lleps’,” Izuku said as they turned the corner.

“Nepo Lleps.” Ochako repeated.

Once the words left her mouth, the spell section opened up covering all the other stats. It revealed all the Spells that Izuku knew and there were many of them, although not as many as she thought he would have.

Spells:

  * Fire: A+ Rank
  * Lightning: A+ Rank
  * Water: A Rank
  * Ice: A Rank
  * Earth: C Rank
  * Air: A Rank
  * Tree: C Rank
  * Transformation: C+ Rank
  * Glass: C Rank
  * Reflection: C Rank



“You have a lot of Spells, Master Izuku.” Ochako complemented. “However, not as many as I thought you would.”

“Yeah…” Izuku embarrassingly chuckled. “Just because you’re a dragon doesn’t make you automatically good at magic.”

Ochako thought back to all the times she used her magic and could vouch on that. Being a Kuflioru made her very adept at learning and wielding magic than the race she represented, just like all the other Kuflioru and the races they represented. However, she was very bad at using it. She would always put too much mana into an attack and that would lead to her passing out from it, just like what happened with the bandits.

“At least you probably didn’t knock yourself out when you use a spell,” Ochako said with a disappointed expression.

“Actually I did. Even got sick a few times.” Izuku stated.

“Really?”

“Yeah. And it makes sense why you would as well. Gravity and Telekinesis Magic is really hard to master and use. In fact, that implies that you learned how to use Fire, Lightning, Earth, Water, Air, Ice, Light and Black Magic.”

Ochako stopped in her tracks when she heard that, her jaw-dropping and eyes opening wide. “I could have used all those types of Magic!?!”

She watched as Izuku turned around and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “… Yes? All the traits needed to use Gravity and Telekinesis Magic is learnt when you learn how to use the other magics. Sure yours might be C Rank ones, but that’s all you need since the basics of those are no different from the basics of Gravity and Telekinesis. Or to put it more simply, Normal Magic at C Rank can then be used in Advanced Magic at C Rank.”

Ochako then lowered her head in defeat, which prompted Izuku to walk over and see if she was okay.

“All this time I could’ve used all those magics… I’m pathetic.”

She then felt Izuku place his hand on her head and raised it slowly, until she was now eye to eye with him. He gave her a soft smile as he said. “You’re not pathetic. It’s just nobody stopped to teach you how to use your magic. If you want I can teach you?”

Ochako felt a rush of joy go through her body, she jumped and hugged Izuku tightly. “Please train me! I want to be able to help Master in his quest to find the others!”

Izuku simply chuckled as he returned Ochako’s hug. Once they finished hugging each other, the two continued their walk down the hallway. They mostly walked in silence, simply enjoying each others company.

*

Eventually, the two made it to a large white door with a black book in the middle of it. Izuku opened the door and allowed Ochako to walk inside of it first, as she walked in lights started to turn across the white circular room. She noticed that the walls were filled to the brim with white books, with the wooden platform she was walking on stopped in the middle.

She continued to walk with Izuku right behind her until the two finally made it to the end of the platform. Izuku came to her side and gave her a small smile, then he looked forward and stretched both his hands out.

“Ice Hand,” Izuku said as he Ice swirled in front of the books, soon becoming human-sized hands.

The hands pulled two books out and brought them to Izuku. Ochako turned to face Izuku as he took the books and faced her, giving one of the books to her.

“Here is your Codevac. Let it keep the knowledge you gain safe and make you stronger.” Izuku said, smiling brightly.

Ochako returning with her own smile as she took the book. “Thank you, Master Izuku… Um… How do I make it look fancy like yours?”

“Oh right… I never told you how, huh?” Izuku chuckled. “It’s simple, just pour your magic into the book and will turn into your Codevac.”

_That’s all? Okay, that’s easy enough._

Ochako held the book out and started to pour her magic into it, the book being drowned in pink, black and white auras. When she felt like it was enough, she turned it off and took a look at her Codevac.

The book had now turned pink with a black steel outline, while from the corners lines of white steel went to the centre of the book until it attached to the white steel circle. In the middle of the circle was a white crystal etched to look like a universe, surrounding it was six black crystals with the numbers 1 to 6 engraved into them. As she smiled with glee, Ochako active her Codevac. It quickly responded and started to float in front of her, a black and white aura glowing around it.

“Fantastic. Now we can get going.” Izuku said as he started walking back to the door.

“Going? Where are we going?” Ochako questioned, grabbing her Codevac and running to catch up to him.

“To go and get that chief of yours,” Izuku stated, opening the door. “I kept you all waiting long enough. And don’t worry, I’ll teach you how to use your magic along the way.”

Ochako looked at him for a moment, but she soon smiled and charged out the door. “Then let’s get going!”

“Wait! You don’t know where to go to get going!”


	8. The Adventure Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter took so long, but I hope you'll still enjoy it.

As the sun drowned the Wazotur Forest in its warm rays, a blue portal opened up in between two large oak trees. Not long after it opened, Izuku and Ochako stepped out of it. Once they were out the portal disappeared, leaving the two with nothing but each other and the backpacks they had on them.

Izuku scanned the forest to make sure they were alone, he didn’t feel like being jumped today. He had added a black coat with grey fur on the hood and a matching scarf to his get-up. Nessy had suggested it since winter is only in three months and she doesn’t know how long they will be gone for, which is why she also prepared some travel packs for the two of them. _Where would I be without her and the others?_

“Ready to get going?” Ochako asked.

Izuku looked over to her and nodded. As the two started to walk through the forest, Izuku scanned Ochako’s new outfit. She had a simple black t-shirt and long grey cargo pants, a white jacket version of his coat wrapped around her waist while matching boots covered her feet. She had gotten changed into it before they left, however, he didn’t get a chance to see her in it since he hopped through the portal when he heard her yell that she was ready. _I need to slow down, I don’t want her to think she’s weighing me down or something._

“Master Izuku?” Ochako called.

“Yeah?”

“Why didn’t we just teleport to where the mountain where the Bazoko Tribe is located? Surely it’s faster that way?”

“Yeah, it would. But Scotty can only teleport us to places that have a portal gate close by that we’ve marked.” Izuku explains as he rubs the back of his head. “And unfortunately, we only have the gate in the Waztour Forest marked. Actually, I marked it before I found you.”

“Oh! So that’s why you were here.” Ochako chuckled. “I guess I was lucky to go through this forest at the time, huh?”

“I guess you were.”

_More like I was lucky to have been here._

“Are we far from where you rescued me?”

Izuku was confused by the question. “No, we're actually 200 Kilometres away. Why?”

“Well, I need to know where we are so I go in the right direction to the village.”

“Oh, that makes sense.”

Izuku hadn’t thought about that, sure Ochako was his guide to the village, but she wasn’t going to magically get him there without knowing where they’re at. _Which is ironic considering the world we live in._

The two continued to walk through the forest until the made it to a clearing. As Ochako scanned the horizon for the mountain, Izuku did the same but with their surrounding area. When he was sure that they were safe, he made his way to Ochako’s side. He looked across the vast landscape, seeing all the forests and mountains that stood in the distance. It looked like one of those paintings that Nessy made when she was taking a break from working, beautiful and seemed like an interesting world to explore.

“There it is! Mt. Luto!” Ochako called pointing at the second tallest mountain across from where they were. “If I had to guess, it will take us five to six days to get there.”

“Five to six huh? That ain’t to bad.” Izuku said as he started walking, Ochako following beside him.

“It isn’t. We’ll be there in no time!”

“Indeed.”

*

Izuku was surprised at how much ground they were covering in just a single morning when they got to another clearing he and Ochako could see the mountain was a little closer than it was before. However, once they got to the Devo Forest it started to get a little tricky.

The terrain was very hilly and filled with a lot of sinkholes, Ochako set of a few of them, however, she was able to get out of the way before it could suck her in. They sometimes had to use the trees as a way to traverse most areas of the forest, sometimes Izuku had to knock down a few just to get over a large drop off section. Eventually, they made it out and soon made their way through Muko Forest. It was similar to Wazotur Forest, just a normal smoothish forest. Although instead of oak trees it had redwood trees and it also had flowers growing in some places, giving the forest more colour than that of Wazotur Forest.

It soon became the afternoon and the forest was drowned in hues of orange and yellow, adding more colour to the lively place. The two decided to make camp since it was getting late and they were getting hungry. While Ochako got the cooking supplies out, Izuku decided to set up their tent.

“Um, did we even bring a tent?” Ochako asked.

“Yes.” Izuku simply replied.

And after raising both his hands, a small earth tipi tent popped out of the ground. Izuky then turned around to see Ochak staring at him, which he just responded with a small smile.

“I should’ve seen that coming,” Ochako said as she proceeded to place down a pot and spoons.

“Yeah, you should’ve.” Izuku chuckled as he walked past her. “I’m going to go look for a lake.”

“Why?”

“To bath in.”

“Oh, right. Sorry. Hehe. It’s been a long day.”

“Hmm. Then, in that case, leave the cooking to me when we get back from bathing and cleaning our clothes.”

As Izuku walked through the forest, he started to pick up branches that were on the floor. There was no point in wasting Mana on small things like firewood, especially when he was in a place filled with the resource.

He was told by Ochako that this was the second-largest forest in the Fuzo territory, so large that it will take two days just to get through it. The largest forest in the territory was Katisoko, taking six days just to get to the centre which is where the Bazoko Tribe was located. This concerned Izuku, since most of the Fuzo territory, had bandits and monstrous beings walking about. The only safe zones in the territory were the ones near the Oribon Valley where the castle was located, even then the bandits and monsters still go there and cause havoc. And if what Ochako has said about the Kuzo King, Knights and Mage are true, then your not off any better than trying to deal with the thieves and monsters yourself.

_I wonder if the King likes the idea of a tribe doing so well on its own? He and the rest of his army give off that type of vibe._

Izuku snapped out of his thoughts when he found a lake, it was dark blue with a few green leaves floating in it. The lake was separated into to halves thanks to a fallen tree, the residents of the tree being a single hummingbird and a few doves. As he checked to see if no one else was around and that he had enough firewood, Izuku started making his way back to the camp. He hates having to keep his guard up like this, he would usually his ability to sense magic as a passive way to see if there was danger. However, due to the humans setting up things that block magic sensing it means Izuku is forced to be on full alert with his instincts. Sure it worked both ways, meaning nobody could sense his or Ochako’s magic, but it just made looking for people and defending them a little harder.

Taking a deep breath, Izuku calmed his mind. He should not let something like this get to him, after all, he knew this was the case after he visited the other countries in search for the Kufliorus. Plus he was on a mission now and he can’t waist any unnecessary thought on a limit that he already knew about and focus on the task at hand.

After a few more minutes of walking, he finally made it back to the camp. He could see that the cooking equipment and the plates were out and ready, but he couldn’t see Ochako anywhere. This confused and worried him a little bit. After placing the firewood on the ground, he went over to see if she was in the tent. And he did, sleeping on top of a black sheet and resting her head on one of the pillows they brought. A sigh of relief escaped his lips as he turned around and started to set up the fireplace. _She did her job, now it’s my turn._

It didn’t take long for him to set up a small fireplace, however, he was having trouble deciding what to make to eat. He was broke out of his thoughts when he heard someone yelp from behind him. Turning around, he could Ochako scramble out of the tent. Stopping just a few feet away from him with a surprised and blushing expression on her face.

“Sup, sleepyhead.” Izuku greeted. “Have a good power nap?”

“Oh, I didn’t sleep long? Fu, that’s a relief.” Ochako said.

“Hehe. You need to relax more. We are camping in some lovely woods after all.”

Ochako smiled and let out a light chuckle as she sat down next to him. “You’re right, I should lighten up more. So, did you find a lake?”

“Yeah, and it’s perfect. We’ll go there after we’ve eaten.”

“Okay! Let’s eat I’m starving!” Ochako yelled as she waved her hands around.

Izuku could only chuckle at her childlike action and response. He settled on making some soup, so he quickly got the ingredients and started putting them into the large black pot. As he started to cut up the vegetables, an idea came to mind along with the realization that he hasn’t kept his promise.

“Ochako?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you want to get started on your training?” Izuku asked, tilting his head.

Ochako’s easy shined with joy. “Yes, please!”

Izuku smiled as he faced the fireplace and pointed at it. “Okay, let’s start with Fire Magic. Put both your hands forward in the direction of the fireplace.”

“Okay.” Ochako followed the instructions to the letter and awaited further instructions. However, she became confused when Izuku started to chuckle at her.

“I love that you made your hands firm, but that’s more for Earth Magic than Fire Magic,” Izuku explained. “With Fire, Water and Air Magic you need to be relaxed in both mind and body. So the magic can flow and come out strong, just like those elements themselves.”

“I see. I can do that.”

When Izuku was sure she was relaxed enough, he carried on to the next step. “Now… Focus the magic to the front of your hands and breath out, slowly and calmly.”

Izuku watched as Ochako tried to find the right breathing rhythm. She didn’t seem to struggle much and soon found a rhythm that was calm and relaxed, which both surprised and pleased Izuku. _Going well so far._

“Okay, now imagine the fire being created exactly where your concentrating the magic,” Izuku explained. “You can do it.”

“Alright.”

Now came the suspenseful part, hoping that the magic doesn’t backfire and blow in the users face. Izuku has had that happen to him before when he was practising his Elemental Magic, specifically with Ice Magic. Dracula said that there was an element that everyone struggles with and ice was his. And right now he was hoping fire wasn’t Ochakos’, cause it won’t be a simple cold feeling if it does blow up in her face.

Sparks started to appear a few inches in front of Ochako’s hands, which prompted Izuku to hold his and mentally cross his fingers. A few minutes passed until two fireballs appeared in front of Ochako’s hands. Allowing Izuku to let out a sigh of relief and Ochako to squeal joyfully.

“I did it! I did it! I did it!” Ochako cheered, bouncing up and down a little bit.

“Very good. Excellent work Ochako.” Izuku praised. “Now for your first Fire Magic spell. Put the two flames together, say ‘Pepper Flame’ and then breath lightly.”

Ochako nodded and quickly followed the instructions, watching the two fireballs merge into one slightly bigger one in between her hands. “Pepper Flame!”

And with a light breath, Ochako breathed on the fireball and caused the fire to spray on to the fireplace. Once she stopped, the fireplace was now lit and giving the two warmth.

“Fantastic!” Izuku cheered as he scruffed up Ochako’s hair. “You have learnt Pepper Flame!”

“Thank you Master Izuku!” Ochako smiled, turning off the small ball of fire in her hands. “What do we do ne…”

Ochako was cut off by the sound of her rumbling stomach. She couldn’t help, but blush as Izuku just laughed and picked up the pot. _Cute._

“Let’s eat and then we’ll talk about your next lesson, okay?”

“Okay.” Ochako smiled as she got up and went to get some bowls from her backpack.

Soon the two of them were sitting around the campfire and enjoying their soup, occasionally talk to each other about random topics. They even talked about how they were going to handle their time and travel distance, Ochako even suggested some short cuts they could take.

While they talked, Izuku couldn’t just help thinking about how incredible it was to be on an adventure. Yes, he had been on this adventure in searching for the Kuflioru. However, there was never any success. And now, he had found Ochako and they were on their way to meet another Kuflioru. It just felt relieving for him and his family to finally make progress after so many years of searching for their lost family members. _This is gonna be one hell of an adventure._


	9. The Hunter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rather a short chapter, but hopefully it's still good.

After cleaning up from their dinner and walking a little bit, Ochako and Izuku made it to the lake. Which Ochako was really excited about since she was going to practice her Water Magic in it. She was surprised at how nice and clean the water was, the only water she ever on land was the moat around the Fuzo Castle.

She made her way to one of the sections of the lake and wait for Izuku to come over, placing her pile of sleeping clothes on a nearby rock. She then watched as Izuku hung his clothes on the tree roots and removed his shoes, making her realize she needed to also take off her shoes if she was planning on hopping into the water.

“You ready to learn how to move?” Izuku asked.

“Yea… Wait, what?” Ochako was confused by the question.

“Well, you already know the basics of how to produce the magic from the Fire Magic lesson. Now you need to know how to move with the magic if you want to put out the maximum amount of power in your magic.”

“Oh, I get it. Okay! Let’s do it then!”

Izuku smiled as he faced towards the lake. “Alright. We’ll first practice hand movements since it’s both easier and something you can practice while you're in the water. Just copy what I do okay?”

“Roger.”

With that, Ochako imitated every move that Izuku did. Fellowing the instruction of the prior lesson, making sure her body was calm and relaxed. All the moves were relatively slow and getting the hands to flow like water or to push back and forth like they were in the water. While she could see why she could still practice this in the water, she was confused as to how this was going to fit into using her magic effectively. _I shouldn’t question it that much after all Master Izuku has done Elemental Magic longer than I have… I’m still so upset I didn’t know that I had this magic, but it doesn’t matter now. Right now I need to learn and get stronger, for the others and Master Izuku’s sake._

“Very good.” Izuku complimented. “Just keep practising that for another two days and then we’ll move on to the next lesson.”

“Two days? Is that really necessary?” Ochako asked.

She jumped in surprise and shock at what she just said and quickly bowed to Izuku. “I-I’m sorry Master Izuku. I d-didn’t mean…”

“It’s alright. I’m glad you’re questioning the teachings. It means your eager to learn.”

Ochako looked up and saw Izuku just smiling at her, he then proceeded to explain to her. “The reason why I want you to practice it for two days is so when we do get to the next lesson, you will understand how important movement is in magic. Especially Elemental Magic.”

“I see. Thank you, Master Izuku.” Ochako smiled as she bowed to him again.

“Jeez, I know I can’t make you stop calling me ‘Master Izuku’, but you don’t have to bow to me.”

After the two exchanged laughs and smiles, they finally went to their sides of the lake and started to undress. As Ochako slowly eased herself into the lake, she could feel her body relax as the cool water soaked into her smooth skin. It had been a long day and an eventful one to boot, so she was more than happy to get a cool bath as a reward. She submerged her whole self into the water, emerging a few seconds later completely wet.

Later on, she got the clothes she was wearing and began to wash them. As she did this aloud of thoughts entered her mind about the past two days, one of them being about the bandits that attacked her. She asked Izuku about it and he said that he had dealt with two of them, but one ran away and went back to where the others were. While she wasn’t worried if the bandit himself would come back, it’s more on the fact if the bandit’s leader would send someone to come after them. _Then again, what would the bandits have at their disposal to even come close to defeating Master Izuku?_

*230 kilometres away*

Back at the Wazotur Forest, four bandits in black cloaks were standing in front of two corpses. A short bandit was shaking in his boots, while the lizard and bald bandit just looked horrified at what they were looking at. The much larger bandit didn’t look impressed or even seemed to care about what was in front of him.

“You said the man that did this spoke the Dragon King’s tongue?” The large man questioned.

“Y-Yes… I never knew those followers of the Dragon King got so violent.” The short man stuttered. “What are we gonna do, Shumizo?”

The black-haired man just responded with red glaring eyes, making the short man sweat even more than he was before. Shumizo then proceeded to pull out a card from his pocket, it had a blood-red back with black silhouettes of multiple daggers going in a circle.

“Butcher them and suck them dry. Lordess of Darkness.” Shumizo commanded.

In an instant, the card flew out of his hand and floated a few feet in front of him. The card then exploded in a gold aura with a red aura dripping out of it, slowly forming into what looked like a human with wings.

“Go and find who did this to my men,” Shumizo ordered. “And if you don’t come back in eighteen days, I will assume that you failed me. And if that happens I’ll send The Hunter to finish what you started. Do you understand Evals?”

“I understand.” The entity simple responded.

It then disappeared into the forest, before the aura could disperse and reveal the creature underneath. Shumizo looked over at the bodies one more time before he ultimately walked away, his other men following swiftly behind him.

*Back with Ochako and Izuku*

As Ochako placed her clothes on a rock that was being held up by four stumpy pillars over a fireplace, she looked back to see Izuku cleaning up the campfire they used to cook their food along with the pot and bowls. That had finished bathing and washing a while ago, and when they got back Izuku had a great idea to make a makeshift drying machine for each of them. _I never thought of using Earth and Fire Magic like this. I guess I shouldn’t just think of magic as just a weapon huh?_

Stepping out of her little drying shack, she looked up and saw that the sun was going down. It drowned her long pink baggy pants and black tank-top in hues of orange and yellow, just like the rest of the forest around her. It also gave Izuku’s white shirt and long brown pants some more colour to them, almost making them completely orange and yellow.

“Ready to get some shut-eye?” Izuku asked as he placed the pot on a rock with the bowls surrounding it.

“Yeah, I am,” Ochako said as her sentence slowly became a yawn at the end.

Izuku gestured for her to enter the tent first, which she took thanking him with a smile. As she crawled under the dark blue blanket and rested her head on the white pillow, she could hear rocks smacking together loudly. She already knew it was Izuku closing the doors on the drying shacks and creating a makeshift storage place around their bags and things. He had mentioned to her while they were walking back that they might get attacked or robbed during the night. And while she and he were all for fighting off people, they would be in no mood to chase after robbers. So they agree for Izuku to make storages for their stuff and to close the door on their tent, just to decrease the chances of them having to fight.

Soon Izuku walked in and closed the door behind using Earth Magic, crawling in beside Ochako. While she was now sure that she wasn’t dreaming, it still felt scary to sleep alone. And she will never admit out loud, but, she really likes how warm he feels. With that, she sluggishly wrapped her arms around him and started to fall asleep. Feeling Izuku’s arms return her gesture, which subconsciously allowed her to get to sleep faster.


	10. Protector

As the sun started to rise and reflect off the surface of the ocean, deep below, the lights of Atlantis City illuminated the bottom. Although in the tower of Lumea întunecată, the purple flames inside were struggling to spread their light across the building. The inner walls and pillars were pitch black contrasting the outer walls and pillars greatly, however, the interior had almost zero cracks compared to its white outer shell. Purple banners with a black cross being wrapped up in silver roses stood out from its dark surroundings. The floor and roof mirrored the banner, although the insignia on the roof was being ruined due to Dracula standing on it.

A few minutes pass until Dracula let out an almost shriek like yawn. He immediately combed his hair back before he floated down to the ground, turning slowly as he went down till he was the right way up. The moment he heard his shoes clack on the ground, he blitzed into his bathroom and came out just as fast.

“Ah, now that was a good bath,” Dracula said as he made his way to the dark door just on the other side of the room. “Now to go and get some updates from Scotty and Bigfoot.”

Locking the door behind him, he calmly walked through hallway admiring the view of the ocean and its inhabitants. The hallway ways that led to the eight towers mirrored each other, which gets confusing sometimes even for a man who’s 30 million years old. He remembers one time he needed to go get something from his tower and ended up going to Yetis’ tower, which was called the Aais Varld Tower. Normally it wouldn’t be bad to walk into the place where he makes clothing, however, he had walked in on Washion trying on some of her new clothes. He can still feel the pain in his cheek from when he, rightfully, earned a slap across the face.

An hour later of walking, Dracula eventually reached the throne room. He slowly walked in and scanned the room, seeing if Bigfoot was already here along with checking if the maids have cleaned.

Wiping his index finger over the table to check if there was any dust. And not to his surprise, it was spotless to the point that it made a squeaking sound. _Shouldn’t expect any less, next to me Nessy was the person to make sure her group did their jobs. Now that I think about it when was the last time I cooked for those girls? I should treat them to something again._

His crimson eyes soon landed on the throne that once belonged to his oldest friend, and will hopefully belong to Young Izuku. The reason why it technically wasn’t the Young Master’s yet was because Izuku decided not to be it. It was due with the fact he doesn’t feel worthy of sitting on the throne, specifically that he never did anything to earn it. Which is what made him both happy and scared when he told him and the others what he planned to do after he met the other Kuflioru.

It was right before he and Ochako left for their adventure, he had requested to gather all the leaders of houses so he can explain it to them….

_“Thank you all for coming,” Izuku thanked the large group. “I would also like to thank you all for protecting me for so long and taking care of me.”_

_Izuku paused and allowed the leaders to give their responses before he continued talking. “However, I will not be coming back to Atlantis.”_

_This made all the leaders jump, even the poker-faced ones like Dracula allowed fear to appear across their face. Nevertheless, Dracula calmed the louder ones down so Izuku could explain himself._

_“The reason being is because I want to start a movement to bring back the era of peace between all the races,” Izuku explained, which manage to calm down the leaders a bit. “I’ve been hesitant to start this because I knew what it could start if the humans knew that I was the son of the Dragon King and also because I didn’t feel confident in my ability to lead this front.”_

_That last part might not have calmed the leaders, but it definitely got them to shut up._

_Izuku carried on. “But that has changed. I have a plan, at least how to start my movement. I want to gather allies… We may have a lot of manpower however we don’t have enough to fight off the large armies of the world._

_The reason why I need to leave Atlantis for this is because I wish not to reveal our home base. I may wish to have allies, but I know not all of them will be good or trustworthy. Not even the ones are very trusting. So I plan on making a base on the mainland where I will command our forces and meet our allies.”_

_This prompted the leaders to talk amongst themselves, discussing whether or not this was a good idea. The thing that Dracula was questioning is if it was too big of a step to take with this kind of things._

_“I know this is a big step,” Izuku stated, silencing the room. “However, all we’ve done is focus on searching Kuflioru and that is still our priority. Not only because they are family members, but because they are the ones that were made to keep the peace between the races. So they are essential to keeping the peace once we get back to it, but they can’t do that if it doesn’t come. So we need to start making moves to get to that. And we can’t do this alone. I can’t do this alone.”_

_Silence befell the room as the leaders let the words sink in. It surprised by Dracula how Izuku handled this whole thing, he not only addressed the issues that the leaders would have with this plan but also was completely honest._

_“So… Will you help me?” Izuku asked._

_They may have only been a momentary delay before the room roared with life, every leader yelling their own variant of yes._

Dracula was brought back from his thoughts when he could hear footsteps coming closer to the room. He simply took a seat at the far end of the table and waited. Mulling over his own feeling about the whole situation.

On one end he was happy that Izuku was starting to take steps to become the next Dragon King, but on the other end, he still felt like this was too big of a step. With sluggish movements, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small picture. It was of him, Inko, Hisashi, Nessy and baby Izuku. He was only 33 years old back then. Although he wasn’t bad looking now in his forties, he was still better back then.

A smile appeared across his face as he placed his hand on the picture. _No matter what I will always worry about him. Because I need to protect him since his parents can longer do that._

Placing the photo back in his pocket and letting out a deep sigh, right before Bigfoot walked in the room and greeted him. _However, I will not delay his growth. All I ask is for you to stay safe… Young Izuku._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the chapters have been slow or not very exciting. I'm just trying not to rush things and actually give a good adventure story.
> 
> On that note, I have a question for those who saw the original work. Are you enjoying this rebooted version?


	11. Free Will

As the sun's warm rays beamed down, Ochako and Izuku walked through the Muko Forest passing in between bushes and going over fallen trees. The two had a wonderful sleep and even more wonderful breakfast and bath. Izuku had taught Ochako a few new fire spells, two long-range spells, one speed spell, one short-range spell and showed her how to improve the Pepper Flame spell. While they were bathing, she accidentally used a fusion spell causing the water to slightly heat up. It made Izuku and her jump at first, but when they figured out what had happened, they were pleased.

Now they were dressed in the clothes they had on yesterday and on their way. The two decided that they were going to keep travelling up until noon tomorrow, they wanted to double their pace since winter was coming and the Bazoko tribe would take six days just to get to them in the Katisoko Forest.

“I just did the math and if we do this method of travelling at least four more times, we should make it to Katisoko in no time,” Ochako explained.

“Understood. However, we aren’t doing it in a row. It’s just not healthy and it will dull our senses.” Izuku stated.

“Right. Ooowww!”

“What?”

“Sorry. I just can’t wait to see Katsuki again! It’s been so long since I’ve seen her last!” Ochako squealed. “I wonder if she’s grown her hair out like I suggested?”

Izuku looked over to Ochako, seeing her smile beaming with joy and excitement as she talks about her friend. This made him both happy and surprised, how she has gone from this tense quiet person to bubbly joyful person. He can only guess that this is who she truly is, or maybe there’s more to her than even he doesn’t know.

He was surprised by her progress in magic as well, and it took him a few months just to get the number of moves she has now. This made him wonder if it was something to do with the fact that she was a Kuflioru, since every part of their being is made of magic instead of half flesh and half magic like other creatures. Then again, it wouldn’t be that bad, considering the limits that have been put on them.

“Master Izuku!” Ochako called.

Izuku snapped out of his thoughts and turned to face her. “Sorry, Ochako. I was lost in thought.”

“That’s fine. I just wanted to say that we might be going to a village or something.”

Ochako pointed to behind Izuku, he followed her finger and saw smoke coming from behind the trees towering over them. Judging by how much smoke there was, Izuku could assume that the village had a bonfire or was having some sort of festival with loads of food stands. Either way, it was good to know that there is a town here just in case they got into trouble past this point and had to come back to get patched up or rest. _As comfy as sleeping on a sheet, it would be more comfortable to sleep in a proper bed._

“I see, that’s good to know,” Izuku said as he started walking again. “Is there anything you want to get while we’re there?”

“No, not really.” Ochako simply replied as she came to his side.

This put Izuku off a little bit, even though it shouldn’t have. Although it might be because of the worry of what he might have enforced on to Ochako and the other Kuflioru the other day. _Well, it isn’t going to go away unless you address it. So just ask, you dimwit._

“Is there something wrong Master Izuku?” Ochako asked, tilting her head to the side.

Izuku let out a sigh before he asked. “Are you okay with what I have asked of you?”

“Eh? What do you mean?”

“It’s…. It’s about me saying after we bring an era of peace that you and the rest of the Kuflioru will be the peacekeepers. I’m asking if you're okay with it?”

To Izuku’s surprise, Ochako gave him a look like he was crazy. “Of course I’m okay with it, why wouldn’t I be?”

“It’s just…” Izuku paused, trying to think of the right words to say. “I don’t want you to think you don’t have a choice. Yes, you can call me Master out of respect if you want. However, I don’t want you to start thinking I decided what you do with your life.”

Ochako’s expression quickly became sad. “Master Izuku…”

The two continued to walk in silences for a few minutes before Izuku felt Ochako grab his hand. The moment he stopped and turned to face her, she embraced him in a tight hug.

“I’m glad you worried about me, but I need you to understand… Me and the rest of the Kuflioru had made this decision to be peacekeepers a long time ago.” Ochako explained. “Sure it might have been all it was cracked up to be, but none of us regretted doing it. So please trust me, we want to be peacekeepers. We want to help you.”

As the tension left Izuku’s body, he let out a sigh of relief while returning the hug. “I’m grateful for that. And I trust you… Thank you Ochako.”

When Ochako revealed her face from his chest, she gave him the largest smile that he had ever seen on her face. Giving her one more tight squeeze before letting her go, the two continued there walk to the village.

However, when they got about one third the way there, they were shocked to see two large black lizards with spikes on their backs lying died on the floor. The creatures were very close to a large pile of ashes, it was half the size of the redwood trees around the area and was producing all the smoke.

While Ochako went to go examine the creatures, Izuku went to see what was going with the large pile of ashes. Picking up a handful of it and letting pour from between his fingers, he could feel small pieces of burnt bark and what he can guess were former leaves. Turning to face Ochako, he could see that she was completely lost as to how the creatures died.

“No sign of damage of any sort,” Ochako stated as she turned towards him. “It’s like the air killed them.”

“That means it was poison. Figures. These Byshos have very weak immune systems, the common cold could kill these things.” Izuku explained while Ochako came towards him. “Although as of what killed them I don’t know. It’s not any race that I’m familiar with, maybe it’s a summoned creature of some sort. If that’s the case it’s most likely Tree Magic, considering what I found in the ashes.”

“Can you summon things?”

“No, none of my magic is high enough. This means someone with A Rank Tree Magic summoned this creature.”

He made his way to the back of the large ash pile with Ochako in tow. The two then saw the footprints of the summoned creature and the Byshos. They looked forward in the direction where the tracks came from, seeing that it lead way beyond their sight and in the direction of where they needed to go.

“What is the forest after this one?” Izuku asked, turning to face Ochako.

“That would be the Gono Forest,” Ochako answered. “I haven’t been there in twenty years, so it’s possible someone made a home there or something.”

“Yeah. And judging by the smoke coming off from the ash pile and the state of the Byshos’ corpses, this fight only happened recently… Let’s go.”

Izuku got a few feet away before Ochako decided to rush to his side. “Are you sure this is a good idea?”

“Not really. But if we explain that we're just passing through, the Summoner might let us through.” Izuku explained.

“And if they don’t?”

“We fight’em. You could use some combat training.”

Ochako rubbed her arm. “I don’t know. I’m not sure I’m ready to use my moves in combat just yet.”

Izuku was surprised by this, but he also couldn’t blame her. He softly patted her head and then slowly turned her head to face him. “Hey don’t worry. You’ll do great. And I’m here, so you don’t have to worry about getting seriously hurt. Okay?”

Not long after he said those words, Ochako’s eyes burned with determination and a smile spread across her face. “Yes! Let’s go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for the next chapter!


	12. Level Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a long boy!

After the surprise of finding the remanence of a battle, Izuku and Ochako were now complete in combat mode. Ochako had even re-equipped her Arinato, while Izuku equipped some red gauntlets. They were red just like his shoes and had tigers etched into the metal, the sharp claws looked they could tear apart anything that Izuku saw as an enemy. Even though they didn’t know whether or not the person who summoned the creature was someone bad or good, they would rather be prepared for a fight than to come with their guard down.

By the time they reached the edge of the forest and the start of the Gono Forest, the sun started to set on the horizon. From the corner of his eye, Izuku saw the surprised look on Ochako. The expression remained and possibly grew as they walked further into the forest.

“What’s up?” Izuku asked, coming to halt right beside a large blue mushroom.

“The Gono Forest… It didn’t look like this when I was here last.” Ochako answered. “What happened to it?”

“What do you mean?”

“It was just a simple forest with oak and spruce trees, plus some Red Daviolo Trees scattered about the place. But now it looks like…Well… this!”

This information both intrigue and worried Izuku. While he could assume it was because of the Mage that could use Tree Magic, doing magic to affect even a small forest is surprising even for someone with A Rank Magic. _This means that whoever the Mage is either has an insane amount of Mana or has a lot of free time._

Scanning the area, he could see that there were some other large mushrooms and trees that didn’t fit with the description that Ochako gave. There were even trees, bushes and mushrooms that didn’t grow in forests or this type of climate or even in this country. Magic may be Magic, however, it still has some rules. The rule with Tree Magic is that you can only grow trees that you have the seeds of, the only exception being is as if you summon a part of the tree on your body. _So we are dealing with a Mage that has also travelled the world? Hmmm, well if he’s nice he must have some pretty good stories to tell._

Izuku then placed his hand on the mushroom next to him, it was equal in height to the redwood trees back at the other forest. “Okay let’s see if we can find our Mage friend.”

“How are you we going to do that?” Ochako asked as she kneeled and tried to look for tracks.

“Simple. Tree Web.”

“What?”

“It’s a spell.”

“Oh okay.”

The very instant Ochako started to rise from the ground, Izuku’s spell had activated. A surge of Magic shot through his hand and into the mushroom, it quickly spread to the roots of the shroom and then to the others close to it. He could soon feel everything within a five-kilometre radius of him. And what surprised him wasn’t the number of entities in the forest, but how big the forest was.

“Ochako? How long would it take for us to leave this forest?” Izuku asked.

“Umm, a day at worst. At best a few hours,” Ochako answered, concern present in her voice. “Why? Are we in danger?”

“No. It’s just that I can sense how far the Magic flowing within this forest goes, thanks to this spell on it. I can’t say what I am sensing is the full size, but from the amount that I can sense, it will take us three days to get through it.”

“Three days?!” Ochako’s jaw practically dropped to the floor as she frantically looked around her. “You mean Gono Forest has absorbed three to four other forests?! Because of one mage?!”

“Well, Drac, Yeti and Nessy are pretty powerful magic-users and can do just as crazy things. However, they are S Rank and above, so it’s to be expected. So for a Mage with A Rank level magic, this is impressive.”

“Is it possible that this Mage is S Rank?”

“I’m starting to think that they might. On top of that starting to hope that they are just a simple Mage and not a Knight or something else that is just a skill magic-user to boot.”

“hmm. I didn’t even think of that.”

As confident as Izuku was in his abilities of both magic and combat, fighting someone that was S Rank in either is still beyond him. _Hopefully this persons a friendly or that we’re just overestimating them._

Removing his hand from the mushroom, he pointed forward and said. “There is a huge cluster of entities in that direction. They don’t give off the same magic as the animals in the forest. That might be where we’ll find the one who summoned that creature.”

Ochako inhaled a deep breath before she yelled. “Alright! Let’s go!”

With that, the two start running towards the location of the cluster. A question went through Izuku’s mind as he ran, which was why would a magic-user want to reconstruct and expand a forest? To his knowledge, it held no advantage or benefit. Other than to hide or make someone's life difficult or both. Which just made him think that either he was hiding from the King of Fruzo Kingdom or from someone else. He doesn’t have enough information and hopefully, this magic-user was the talkative kind.

“HELP!!” A girls voice cried out.

Once they heard that, Izuku and Ochako wasted no time in altering their course and going into the direction of the cries. It only took them a few minutes before they reached an open field and saw five Byshos fightings what looked to be three living trees. Their bodies were trunks while their arms and legs were branches intertwining with one another, leaves and moss decorating almost every crevasse and crack on their body. One had two red mushroom shoulder pads while the other two had just one blue mushroom on a shoulder each, Izuku could only assume this was to distinguish ranking and strength. _I guess I’ll call the red one General and the other two Captains._

Their faces were just wooden masks with a set expression on them, the General had an ‘angry’ mask while the Captains each had a ‘happy’ mask on. However, Izuku was struggling to find the person who called out for help. _Was she eaten by one of the Byshos?_

Feeling something tug at his jacket, he looked to his side to see Ochako looking away from him and pointing at something. When he followed to where she was pointing, he could see two other Byshos chasing after a little blonde girl in a blue dress. She had a blue hat that looked like the top of a mushroom and her brown shoes that had white lilies wrapped around the ankle part. _A Shroonumoso?_

She tripped and fell to the ground, quickly turning to see the Byshos charging at her. Fear filled her lime greens eyes as the creatures bared their sharp fangs, ready to eat her whole. The moment she closed her eyes, Izuku and Ochako had stepped in front of her with their hands in front of them. Orbs of fire appeared in between their hands, Izuku’s one being blue fire while Ochako’s was a simple red and orange one.

“Pepper Flame!” Ochako yelled as she breathed on to her orb.  
“Cremation Flame!” Izuku yelled as he breathed on to his orb.

Two large waves of fire exploded forward and combined into one big flame wave of red, orange and blue. The fire completely enveloping the Byshos, forcing them to whale out in pain as the fire burnt their bodies. After stopping their assault, Izuku and Ochako watched to see if the creatures were down for the count. To both their surprise they were, however, were still greatly burnt and weakened.

“I knew these guys were slightly fireproof, but even that amount should’ve ended them,” Izuku mentioned. “I guess we shouldn’t have underestimated these things willpower.”

“I guess not.” Ochako agreed as she got into a sprinting stance. “Master Izuku, can you let me deal with them?”

“Hmm?”

“I want to test out my new moves on these guys. Plus I think they’d be good sparring partners.”

Izuku could see the fire in Ochako’s eyes, and he was both worried and proud at the sight of it. _It might be a little unwise to let her do it on her own, but on the other end, these Byshos are weakened so it should be fine._

“Alright, go get’em Ochako!” Izuku cheered.

As a smirk appeared on her face, Izuku watched as she charged at the Byshos. He then turned around to see if the little girl was okay. She was covered in dust and looking up at him surprised, but overall she seemed unharmed.

“Are you okay?” Izuku asked as he kneeled.

“U-Um, yes.” The little girl stuttered, sniffing a few times as tears dripped from her eyes.

Izuku tried to reassure her giving her a soft smile. “What’s your name?”

“Lilona.”

“Nice to meet you Lilona. I’m Izuku Midoriya. My friend Ochako and I are here to help you.”

To his surprise, Lilona’s eyes lit up with a mix of joy and surprise. And after a few minutes of looking at him, the girl ran over and hugged him holding on to him tightly. The moment he put his arms around her, she started to cry letting out all of her fear.

“I was so scared!” Lilona cried. “Thank you for coming to my aid.”

“No need to thank us, we’re happy to help,” Izuku said as he picked her up and turned around. Just in time to see Ochako leap into the air with her fist cocked back and exploding in flames. “And don’t worry, there is no need to be scared anymore.”

“Fire Fist!” Ochako screamed as she caved one of the Bysho’s faces in, causing its body to go limp and crash into the floor.

Once she removed her fist from the creatures head, she could see the cauterized hole that she just created. The other Bysho roared in raged by what she had done, which prompted her to turn and face it. The Bysho fired three consecutive balls of fire at Ochako, however, she quickly dodged all of them. She watched as the creature jump a few feet away, trying to keep its distance from her.

“That won’t work!” Ochako stated as flames started to form around her feet. “Inferno Walk!”

Within a few seconds, she had closed the gap and was now staring at the Bysho dead in its orange eyes. Crossing her arms and creating fire in her hands, she quickly shaped the fire until they looked like daggers.

“Blazing X!” Ochako yelled as she slashed the creatures face, leaving a firey X across the monsters face.

As it whaled in pain, it tried to take out the fire by pawing at its face. It didn’t seem to be working, in fact, it seemed to be making it worse. By the time it opened one of its eyes again, all it saw coming at it was a flaming fist.

“Fire Fist!” Ochako yelled, repeating the same thing with the other Bysho.

Once the loud thud from the creature was heard, Ochako started to pant with sweat dripping down her face. “I won… I didn’t think I could…”

“But you did,” Izuku said as he walked up to her, carrying the Lilona in his arms. He placed a hand on Ochako’s head and smile at her. “Good work. And by the way, you levelled up.”

With a quick ‘oh’, Ochako summoned her Codevac and opened it up. On the front page, she could now see that her level had changed and she was now level 12. She let out a squeal as she jumped up and down, cause both Izuku and Lilona to chuckled. After hearing the girl laugh, Ochako turned her attention to her.

“Are you okay?” Ochako asked in a calm and gentle voice.

“I’m okay. Thank you for saving me.”

“It’s not a problem. Happy to help.” Ochako smiled. “What’s your name?”

“Lilona Wizenori.”

As the two girls talked to one another, Izuku looked over to see the three tree creatures had defeated the other Byshos. They seemed to have taken some damage, but other than that they seemed fine. The General looked their way, however, made zero attempts of coming towards them. Then he and the Captains start to walk away, completely ignoring them. _So they were summoned to protect by the magic-user. I guess they are friendly._

Izuku returned his attention to Lilona and asked her. “Lilona, do live close by?”

“Yes. My village isn’t too far from here.” Lilona explained. “I was here pick flowers, when the Byshos came out and attacked me. Luckily the Protectors and you two came to save me.”

“I am too. Can you take us to your village?”

“Sure. My Priest will be very happy to meet Ochako.”

“Hmm? Why is that?” Ochako asked.

“She’ll tell you herself…”

Izuku could have sworn that she heard her whispered ‘I hope’, however he didn’t want to press the girl on it. _She’s been through enough._ Without any further delay, three made their way in the direction of the village. Izuku and Ochako being very intrigued as to why the Priest will be happy to see them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. And holy shit, 201 Kudos you guys are nuts!
> 
> I don't know what I can do to celebrate it, but I'll figure something out. But anyway thank you for the support!


	13. The Sleeping Guardian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noticed I've been kind of lacking in the world-building for a few chapters now. So better chuck some in this chapter!

As the moon started to rise and the forest started to grow dark, Izuku and Ochako were on their way to Lilona’s village. They had already crossed three rivers and two bridges, which surprised the two them since they thought the village was rather close to where they saved Lilona. Then again it didn’t seem like anywhere they walked through had any flowers, a few mushrooms and bushes of berries but no flowers.

Izuku looked behind him to see Ochako was still a little worn out from her fight with the Byshos. It made sense with the amount of Mana she put into her attacks, on top of that all the dodging and running she did today. He used Vision Lupo to see how much Mana she used. Her Mana state was now a fraction, 50/50,020. Slowing down just a bit, so she could catch up and be by his side.

“Hey, you okay?” Izuku asked, placing a hand on her back.

“Yeah… I’m fine… Just tired…” Ochako said, panting in between each word.

“Well you used a lot of Mana in your attacks, so it’s no surprise.”

“I did?”

Izuku nodded. “And on top of that, you don’t have a lot of stamina. So, because of all the running did, Mana you used and the training you did this morning, you drained your body’s energy.”

“So… I have to… train my body to… use my magic… properly?”

 _She’s probably barely staying awake._ “Yes, you do. Now…”

Izuku paused his sentence as he picked Ochako up bridal style. “You need to get some rest. You had a long day and it seems we’re going to be walking for a while, so please get some well-deserved rest.”

To his surprise, Ochako didn’t protest. Her face just turned bright red and she snuggled closer to his chest, folding her arms over her stomach and resting her head on his shoulder.

“Okay… Sorry if I’m a little heavy…” Ochako yawned.

“Tsk, if your heavy then a feather must way a ton,” Izuku sarcastically said.

Earning a weak chuckled from Ochako. “Don’t lie…”

“I’m not. You barely weigh anything.”

A soft smile spreading across both of their faces as Ochako’s eyes fluttered closed. “Good night, Master Izuku.”

“Good night, Ochako.”

Once she fell asleep and he was sure she was secured in his arms, Izuku quickly caught back up with Lilona who was patiently waiting for them. Once he was by the little girl’s side, the two carried on their walk through the forest. Izuku noticed that Lilona was glancing at him from time to time with a confused expression on her face.

“Is there something wrong?” Izuku asked.

“S-Sorry. It’s just… Not a lot of people are nice to Kufliorus, but you seem even nicer to Ochako.” Lilona explained. “Do you like her or something?”

Izuku became a little flush at the question. “Well… I only met her two days ago, we’re just friends.”

“I see. Sorry for invading your privacy.”

“I don’t think that falls under an invasion of privacy,” Izuku stated. A few seconds passed before he registered what Lilona called Ochako. “Wait, you called Ochako a Kuflioru.”

“Yeah… Did you not know that’s what she was?”

“No, I did, I just thought people forgot that’s what they are called.”

Lilona’s face went sad as she said. “Everyone forgets that they are peacekeepers. No one has forgotten what they are, they just don’t care anymore.”

Those words made Izuku boil with rage, making him squeeze Ochako’s arm tightly. When he heard a small ‘Mmm’ of pain, he quickly stopped and rubbed her arm gently as an apology. Izuku had been a little lenient with what the current generation called the Kuflioru, assuming that they called them those other names because prior generations forgot and started calling them other things. Now hearing this, not only made his anger rise, but it also made him question how lenient he should be with this generation. _It’s one thing to forget and copy, it’s another to remember and call them something else._

He didn’t have a lot of time to dwell on the new information, since Lilona had asked him to stand still and wait. He watched as the little girl ran up to a large blue tree with red leaves, the tree seemed to tower over every other tree in the forest. If Izuku had to guess, he’d say the branches stretched out so far that it covered multiple trees under its umbrella of red leaves.

This was a Suzorisho Tree, Izuku had read about them in Atlantis’s library. They are said to be trees that store an unbelievable amount of Mana in them, far exceeding even an SS Rank Magic-user; making their Mana pool seem like a grain of dirt. _So this person really has been everywhere, cause you can only find these trees on the Moon._

He heard Lilona say something in her races language, Shroomnio, and almost instantly the front of the tree opened up. Lilona gestured for him to come in as she walked through, wasting no time Izuku followed her instructions.

Once he stepped in, the tree closed behind him and the lanterns in the room instantly lit up. He could now see the red carpet that stretched out from the door to the stairs at the other end of the room, at different points, the carpet went to the left and right. Going down hallways or to stairs that he couldn’t see where they lead. As he followed Lilona, he took in the rest of the room. It was a fairly large room, however, unlike other rooms, it didn’t have any furniture except for the bookshelves that were carved into the tree walls which were filled to the brim with black, red and purple books. The only thing the room had when it came to decoration was the carpet, the cluster of lanterns hang from different parts of the ceiling and the flowers that were growing out of the walls; this also went for the stairs at the end of the room. The floor was just black and white pebbles that you would see in a garden, and in the places where the carpet split there were small ponds with lilypads and frogs.

“What a lovely home,” Izuku commented.

“Thank you, I’ve tried my best to keep it neat,” Lilona said, rubbing the back of her head.

“Well, you’ve done a fantastic job.”

Lilona smiled. “Thank you. The Priestess is just up these stairs.”

As they made their way up the stairs, Izuku had registered what she just said. “Priestess?”

“Oh yeah sorry, I sometimes just call her a normal priest. I guess that’s wrong though, huh?”

“Not wrong, it’s just your way of speaking. Either way, I’d love to meet her.”

“Well, that might be an issue… Now that Ochako is sleeping…”

That threw Izuku so off that he almost tripped over the stairs when he regained his balance, he watched as Lilona opened up the red double door and held one of the doors open for him to go through.

Once he walked through, he could see a more condensed version of the room he just came from. Except the floor was completely covered in a red carpet and only one cluster lanterns hanging from the middle of the roof. However, what caught his attention was the girl lying on white flowers that were growing out of the table made of tree roots in the middle of the room with red couches that were in a box-shaped permitter around it. The girl was rather thin and looked roughly around 4’5” tall, she had light brown hair that was short like Ochako except the bangs were a little bit longer and her fridge was long enough to cover up her eyes. She was wearing a red turtleneck long-sleeved dress with white circles scattered all over it, the cuffs of her sleeves had white wool around it matching the wool around the shaft of her pink knee-high boots.

Lilona had walked next to one of the couches and gestured for him to set Ochako down, giving him a look that said ‘I’ll explain just now’. Following the instruction he gently placed Ochako down on the couch, placing her head on top of a white flower-shaped cushion. When he turned back to the table, he saw Lilona standing right beside it. He soon joined her, seeing the soft expression of the sleeping girl who had both her hands resting on top of each other on her stomach.

“It this your Priestess?” Izuku asked.

“Yes. This is The Forest Priestess Kinoko Komori.” Lilona answered. “She’s a Kuflioru like Ochako.”

Izuku snapped his head toward Lilona thinking that she was joking or lying, but judging by the look on her face she wasn’t. He couldn’t believe he found another Kuflioru, however now he needed more answer to what was going on.

“Is she a Shroonumoso?”

“Yes. She is our representative… well when she was awake… and…”

Izuku placed a hand on Lilona, prompting her to look up at him showing her sad expression. He gave her an understanding looking, ensure her she didn’t need to tell him of the era that has passed.

“Has she been cursed?” Izuku asked, trying not to let his worry show.

“No. She put herself into a deep slumber.” Lilona explained. “She said that she wanted to be awakened by another Kuflioru, so she and the Kuflioru could think of some sort of plan to find the others or even somehow to bring an era of peace… She knew she couldn't do it alone.”

_Looks like we weren’t the only ones with those plans and also came to the same conclusion._

“Do you know how she put herself into a deep slumber?” Izuku hoped it wasn’t magic, it’s one thing to cure something that a planet did or a potion, it’s another if it’s magic.

“It was the Uvato flower, the ‘Eternal Sleep Flower’. Not many people nowadays know how to cure it, which is why she probably wanted another Kuflioru to wake her.”

“Because they’re the only ones that were around before the Etio Evaorin Clan destroyed all information regarding how to cure the flower sixteen thousand years ago.”

“Yes…” tears start to form in Lilona’s eyes. “I know why she did it… I understand… but… I miss her… I want to talk to my Sensei again… Not look at her sleep… I’ve been doing that for the past three thousand years…I’m sorry…”

Izuku reached over to her other shoulder and brought close, allowing her to hold on to him as she cried. He understands too. The pain of missing someone, the pain of waiting… It was an old friend. Luckily for Lilona it doesn’t have to be her friend for as long as him. He kneeled and placed his hands on her shoulders, waiting for her to calm down a little bit. When she did and stared at him with teary eyes, he smiled at her.

“You’re in luck Lilona, you can talk to her soon,” Izuku said. “I know the way to make the Usu brew to wake her up.”

Lilona stared at him, not seeming to believe him or was just processing what he said. A few minutes passed and her lips started to shake, her eye staring at him with him hope and fill with tears again.

“You m-m-mean it?” Lilona asked. “I-I can talk to m-m-my Sensei again?”

Izuku gave another smile before bringing her into a hug and simply said. “Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned on introducing these character in upcoming chapters, however, I couldn't think of the order to do them in. So as a thank you for 200 Kudos and for missing the thank you for 100 Kudos, you guys get to pick two characters to show up in the upcoming chapters from the list below.
> 
> Shinso: 3 Votes  
> Melissa: 1 Vote  
> Haya: 0 Votes  
> Hatsume: 3 Votes  
> Tetsutetsu: 0 Votes  
> Kirishima: 0 Votes  
> Kaminari: 0 Votes  
> Shoto: 0 Votes  
> Kendo: 0 Votes  
> Yanagi: 0 Votes  
> Asui: 0 Votes  
> Sirius: 0 Votes  
> Awata: 0 Votes  
> Monoma: 1 Vote  
> Nakagame: 0 Votes  
> Intelli: 2 Votes
> 
> The other girls that aren't listed, I already have a plan as of when they are going to arrive in the story.


	14. Time To Think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The voting in the other chapter is still up, so if you haven't voted please go back and do so now.

After a few minutes of crying and thanking, Lilona had shown Izuku to the Brewing Room which was located to the left of the room where Ochako and Kinoko were resting in. There was a counter separating the two rooms with a small gate in the middle of it as the door, it was covered by a black cloth that had three yellow stars in each of the corners. This same cloth decorated the many counters and tables in the Brewing Room, while numerous jars, holders and boxes filled with ingredients were neatly packed into and on top of them. This didn’t include the table in the middle of the room, however, it did have some bowls and vials stacked and placed in holders on the sides of it.

Izuku was surprised how much Kinoka and Lilona had, he can only guess that they were expert Potion Brewers. It was supported by the fact that every time he asked for an ingredient, Lilona instantly knew what it was and got it to him at breakneck speeds; she even came back panting half the time.

After snapping two Qui sticks into a metal bowl that had a chunky brownish-green popcorn-like thing in it, he quickly poured water into the bowl and placed it on top of the hot rock pile underneath the table.

“So how long do we have to wait?” Lilona asked as she cleaned the table.

“About an hour. Probably longer, since I’ve never melted these ingredients on a hot rock pile.” Izuku explained.

“I see. Well, that just means I can clean up a bit.”

“Hey.” Izuku gently grabbed Lilona wrist, making her stare at him with a very confused expression. “It’s almost the dead of night and you’ve had a very tense day, on top of that you’ve helped me with the Usu brew. And I thank you for that, but you need to sleep.”

Lilona looked like she was about to rebut or deny what he said, however, she was cut off by a long and loud yawn that caused her eyes to tear up a bit. As she rubbed her eyes, Izuku picked her up and started carrying to where Kinoko and Ochako were. She didn’t protest or even ask him to put her down, she just rested her head on his shoulder and hung her arms over both his shoulders.

“I promise to wake you up before I give Kinoko the Usu brew,” Izuku said as he opened the gate.

“If that’s the case… I’ll get some sleep…” Lilona replied in between yawns. “You’re really nice Mister Midoriya…”

“Just Izuku is fine. Can you tell me where the blankets are?”

“They’re next to Kinoko… Can you put a blanket on her too?”

“Sure thing,” Izuku said as he set Lilona on to the couch just opposite of Ochako. “Now get some sleep, young one.”

Seeming to follow his request, Lilona nuzzled into the flower pillow and tucked her legs in until she was a little ball. Making his way over to where the blankets were, Izuku let out a sigh which seemed to let his muscles become more relaxed. He moved his arms in circles and moved his neck side to side until they made a loud, but satisfying, cracking noise.

_Wow, my body has been this tense? That felt good._

_Now that I think about my body and mind has been tense ever since I left Atlantis. I guess I’ve had a lot on my mind and haven’t had time to address it… Well, I have time now._

After he gave each of the girls a blanket, he took a seat on one of the couches and started to go through all of his thoughts. Most of his thoughts were just stress over what could happen on the journey and the fact that he’s worried that he won’t have much of a plan after he set up a base of operation. While he couldn’t make either of these go away after thinking about it for an hour, he at least convinced himself that it will be alright and that he will have a good enough plan when he finishes setting up the base. _It isn’t much, but it will at least calm myself down for now._

As he made his way to check on the brew, he thought about the question Lilona asked of whether he liked Ochako or not. Did he like her like that? They have only known each other for two days and a bit now, so he can’t say he likes her. However, he can say he cares for her and that they are… friends? Now that he thought about it, he never sat down and asked Ochako anything about herself. Hell, the most he knows about her is that she likes eating, wants to help him and wants to get stronger to help him. Sure they enjoy each others company, but so can co-workers which seem to be what they are.

He released a heavy sigh, both from the realization and the fact that the brew wasn’t done yet. Izuku was disappointed with himself. Sure he may be trying to be a King and have a lot on his plate, but this was someone he cared about and has shown that they are nothing but loyal to him. Hell, she trusted him enough not to even say don’t peak at her while she was bathing in the lake or even share the same bed as her. Another heavy sigh escaped his lips as he sat on the chair in the Brewing Room and glanced over at Ochako, he could only her brunette hair from where he was sitting but it was enough.

“Sorry for being a bad friend, Ochako,” Izuku said as he leaned on the counter with his arm, resting his head in his hand. “I promise to be better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Izuku, trying to be a King, good friend and kind person is hard.


	15. Rise & Shine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Finally found some time to start writing this again. Was so busy with new works and studying that I couldn't find the time.
> 
> Well, here it is and expect some more chapters soon. (Also chapter 16 has been updated too, check it out).

As her eyes fluttered open, Ochako sluggishly sat up and let a big yawn. The blanket fell and covered just her legs. When her eyes finally adjusted, she was overwhelmed by the stunning beauty of the room she was in. Although she kind of wished that there wasn’t a bunch of bugs walking all over the ceiling, but other than that it was amazing.

Her gaze eventually landed on the centre of the room, where a girl laying on a bed of white flowers with tree roots as the frame. She was confused, not only because it was weird to find someone lying in a tree bed of flowers, but also the fact that the girl looked familiar.

“Good morning.” A familiar voice greeted.

Ochako looked to her side to not only saw Lilona lying by her feet with a blanket over her small frame but also Izuku standing behind the couch holding a bottle of a weird glowing grey liquid.

“Good morning, Master Izuku.” Ochako greeted back, a smile spread across her face. “I guess we made it to where Lilona lives huh?”

“Indeed. Though I didn’t expect… this.” Izuku said as he pointed to the girl lying in the flower bed.

“I was about to ask that. Who is that?” Ochako turned her head to look at the girl. _She seems so familiar._

“That’s The Forest Priestess Kinoko Komori. She’s the Kuflioru for the Shroonumosos.”

Ochako head snapped back to Izuku, completely shocked that they found another Kuflioru that wasn’t on their radar. But more importantly, she knew she recognized the girl from somewhere. Her body started to shake out of pure joy and relief that one of her friends were safe.

“Kinoko!” Ochako yelled as she jumped and hugged the small shroom girl with tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

The smaller girl’s head was pressed right against Ochako’s breasts, her limp body giving no reaction at all to Ochako’s yelling. Which worried her slightly, and made her think that she thought that Kinoko was safe far too soon.

“She had eaten a Uvato Flower. So she is in a deep slumber.” Izuku explains as he walked around until he was in front of the couch. “Lilona told me she took it because the only person that knows how to make the Usu brew is another Kuflioru.”

Ochako looked back at him with a very confused expression on her face. “But I don’t know how to make that. Mei, Ibara and Tsuyu were the ones that did potion making and things.”

“That’s okay I made it already.” Izuku held up the small bottle. “I had to squash the chunky parts down. Don’t want her to chock.”

“Oh thank goodness. Then let’s give it to her!”

Izuku chuckled lightly as he turned to Lilona. “Alright, let me just wake up Lilona. I promised to wake her up before I give it to Kinoko.”

Simply responding with a nod, Ochako decided to at least get her ready to drink the brew. So slowly and gently, she moved Kinoko until she was sitting on the edge of the bed. The small girl’s feet dangling off the edge, while her head was still resting on Ochako’s breasts. _I can’t wait to talk to you again, old friend._

“Lilona wake up.” Izuku softly said as he lightly shook Lilona. Causing the girl to sluggishly and sat up, slightly mumbling as she did. “It’s time to wake Miss Kinoko up.”

The reaction that the little Shroomer had to those words, put a smile on Ochako’s face. Lilona shot up to her feet, standing up on the couch and staring wide-eyed at Izuku. Eventually, her eyes started to well up with tears as she jumped and wrapped her arms around Izuku’s neck.

“Thank you!” Lilona yelled through loud sobbing.

Ochako and Izuku just chuckled, glad to see the girl filled with so much joy.

“No problem. It’s been my pleasure to help out.” Izuku said as helped the girl to the ground. “Now let’s wake up the Forest Priestess.”

“Yeah!” Ochako and Lilona cheered.

After walking over to Kinoko and removing the cork of the bottle, Izuku put the bottle on to the shrooms lips and tried to make sure it didn’t spill out of her mouth. Ochako helped keep the girls head up while using her other hand to check if she was swallowing. Luckily the brew was going down and with no problems.

Izuku stopped giving her the potion, leaving the container half-full. The three waited to see if there was any reaction, Lilona and Ochako leaning closer to Kinoko. Silence completely consumed the room beside the occasional pitter-patter of the bugs crawling on the roof, unsureness entering the group's mind.

“Maybe she needs to consume the whole thing?” Lilona asked as Ochako and her turned their heads to Izuku.

The moment Izuku looked down at the Usu potion, Kinoko started to uncontrollable coughed. Ochako rubbed her back, while Lilona stared worriedly. Once she calmed down, she rubbed her throat as her eyes fluttered open. Revealing her warm brown eyes and her iris that were in the shape of a white X. They soon landed on Lilona, who was staring at the other Shroom.

“Lil Lilona?” Kinoko asked.

Tears exploded out of Lilona eyes at Kinoko’s voice. The girl jumped onto Kinoko, hugging her tightly as she continued to ball her eyes out. Kinoko’s eyes widen at the sudden action, they became even wider when they landed on Ochako who was simply smiling at her.

“Ochako?” Kinoko asked, surprise present in her voice.

“Good to see you again, Kinoko,” Ochako said as she hugged the two Shroomers.

As she hugged Kinoko, the girl was clearly tense and wasn’t sure how to react. However, she soon felt the fellow brunettes arm wrap around her waist while the other was around Lilonas’.

“I’m so happy to see both of you!” Kinoko happily cheered.

The moment continued for a few minutes, allow the girls plenty of time to enjoy it. Suddenly Kinoko broke off the hug, she had a very serious expression on her face.

“Look I’d love to catch and I have a few questions, but right now we need to leave,” Kinoko ordered.

“What? Why?” Lilona asked, taking the words right out of Ochako’s mouth.

“I’ll explain everything later. Right now we need to go. Lilona get my bag that’s next to the potion stand, Ochako can you get the box next to it and you…”

The two girls followed Kinoko’s finger and saw that it was pointing at Izuku. When they looked back, they saw that her cheeks had turned slightly pink.

“I didn’t want to ask this of the son of the Dragon King this when we first met, but can you carry me out of here. My body is sore from all the sleeping, so I can’t walk yet.”

Lilona and Ochako’s faces lit up in shock.

“You’re the son of the Dragon King?!”  
“How did you know that Kinoko?!”  
“Wait?! You knew this Lady Ochako?!!”

“I told you I’ll explain later! We need to go now!”

And with the speed of a cheetah and the confusion of a headless chicken, the group followed their orders and hurried out of Kinoko’s home. All of them confused, surprised and at least for Kinoko a little embarrassed.


	16. Explanations

After three hours of running, Izuku and the others made it out of Kinokos’ home. Izuku was surprised at how much ground they covered in that amount of time. Though judging by the expressions Lilona and Ochako gave, they weren’t too happy with their little run. He felt kind of bad that he had to carry the lightest person in their group, well second if he were to carry Lilona.

“I’m sorry to order you guys around when I first woke up.” Kinoko apologized as blush formed on her cheeks. “And on our first meeting Dragon Prince.”

“It’s fine. You gave us our first fun Side Quest, so I’d say we're even.” Izuku said. “Also my name is Izuku Midoriya. Izuku or Midoriya will do.”

“My apologizes, Prince Midoriya.”

_Damnit. Am I going to meet one person that will address me normally? Oh well… It can’t be helped. I guess._

“Okay!” Lilona yelled dropping the brown bag made out of cowhide she was carrying. “I need an explanation from each of you! Starting with you!”

Lilona pointed at Izuku, pouting at him. “How come you didn’t tell me you were the son of The Dragon King!?”

“Because you wouldn’t believe and you’d think I was crazy.” Izuku simply stated as he turned to Ochako. “Ochako do you mind getting out the blanket from the bag?”  
_I’m glad I was able to get our stuff in that wild run away._

“Sure thing, Master Izuku,” Ochako said as she put down the black box that was the size of a travel case.

“Fair enough, Prince Izuku!” Lilona yelled as she then pointed to Ochako. “Ochako! You knew the entire time that Prince Izuku was the son of The Dragon King, so why didn’t you tell me!?”  
_Why did she just accept my answer so fast??_

“Because I was asleep…” Ochako answer as she laid the blanket out, sounding unsure of her answer.

“Good point!” Lilona then pointed at Kinoko. “And Sensei Kinoko! How did you know he was the son of The Dragon King?!”

“He has similar eye shape, hair colour and freckles. The only difference is that his face looks softer.”

“That makes sense!”

The little Shroom was now panting, completely out of breath from both the yelling and the running. Izuku was really confused by her actions, something about it almost seemed off.

“Lil Lilona, can I ask why you are yelling?” Kinoko asked as if she was reading his mind. “It’s not like you to act this unless there was something else wrong.”

“Well!...” Lilona started to yell but stopped herself. She then quickly put her hands over her dress skirt as she bowed her head. “I’m just filled with a lot of emotions. Joy, that your awake and that The Dragon King still lives in a way. Surprise that the Dragon King had a son. Confusion as to why we had to run away without telling everyone else. I’m sorry for yelling that was very rude of me.”

The three looked at the girl with complete empathy in their eyes. Izuku almost forgot that this girl has been waiting for three thousand years to just talk to Kinoko again, then to not only get her back but also go rushing out with no explanation at all. As he looked down at both Kinoko and Ochako, he saw the same level of understanding and empathy for the little girl or at least had a good idea of it.

Before he could say anything, Ochako had gotten up and walked over to the girl. Once she was close enough, without saying a word, she picked Lilona and hugged her.

“Sorry that we overwhelmed you with all the sudden changes and actions.” Ochako apologized as she stroked the girls head. “And also for making you run so far, you probably also feel exhausted don’t you?”

_I didn’t even think of that. Sure she’s far older than the normal human child, but to her race and body, she was still very young._

When Ochako turned and the two girls were facing him, Izuku bowed his head. “I’m sorry as well.”

“I also apologize, Lil Lilona.” Kinoko apologized bowing her head as well.

The girl’s expression went from surprised to happiness in a matter of seconds, letting a little giggle for three older members. They couldn’t help but smile at the girl's reaction. As much as Izuku wanted to enjoy this moment, two things needed to be attended to.

“Now. On to the next thing.” Izuku said, looking down at Kinoko.

Kinoko looked up at him and then back a the others with a serious expression. “Right. Allow me to explain my actions.”

“That and also your sores. Can you lay on your front?”

Izuku couldn’t believe the velocity that Kinoko’s head whipped to look at him, nor how red her face was when. Her lips were shaky and she was even sweating a little bit. _I could’ve worded that differently._

“S-S-Sure thing.” Kinoko stuttered. “M-May I ask w-w-why?”

Izuku lowered her to the blanket and when she was closer to the blanket, she slowly turned herself in his hold until her front was facing the blanket. He could hear Kinoko shy shaky breath, due to her being unsure as to what he was going to do.

“You said you were too sore to even walk. So I thought I give you a massage.” Izuku explained.

A sigh of relief escaped Kinoko’s lips. “I-I see. I-I-I’m flattered, b-b-but there is no need. I-I should be the one doing something l-like that for you.”

“Considering what Ochako has told me, you guys are going to help me return to peace. So if anything this me helping out a comrade, this is the least I can do.”

Silence fell upon the group, no one having anything to add or even come back with. Ochako slowly took a seat next to the two, while Lilona sat on her lap. When Izuku looked at her, he could see the small reassuring smile on her face. Telling him that what she said is true and that Kinoko knew that is what she wanted to do as well.

“I understand, Prince Izuku,” Kinoko said as she laid her head down facing Ochako and Lilona. “While you do that, I’ll explain myself.”

With a simple nod, Izuku kneeled down until he was hovering over Kinoko. As he went through the first motion of the massage, it made multiple cracking noises. Stopping briefly to give Kinoko a moment to recover, while she let a soft satisfied ‘Oooooh’ sound.

“If Kinoko didn’t make that sound, I would’ve thought you had broken her, Master Izuku,” Ochako commented.

“I thought I did,” Izuku said, genuinely surprised that he didn’t. “You're so tense, it’s very unhealthy.”

“It wasn’t my choice to go into a deep sleep and become this unhealthy,” Kinoko stated as she looked up at Izuku and frowned.

This caused the group to pause and stare at Kinoko with confused expressions on their faces. Lilona was the only one to actually voice the group's confusion. “What?”

Kinoko sighed, both from knowing how shocking it was going to be for Lilon and from Izuku push his hands up her sides. “Three thousand years ago… I told the Chief and Elders of the Shroonumoso that I was going to leave and gather the other Kuflioru to try and bring back the era of peace that The Dragon King had made for us. After hours of arguing, I thought they had accepted my choice, but they didn’t. They brought me food in the afternoon and after consuming it I felt a bit drowsy. They must’ve used the Uvato flower that I was going to use to make a Guardian have sleeping capabilities on me. And thus, I have been sleeping for the past three thousand years. Ooooh.”

While Izuku wasn’t that shocked, considering that it made almost no sense as to why Kinoko would put herself in a deep sleep. Especially since it was a rare chance that the Kulfiioru that had the skills to make the Usu brew would come to her home. Though Ochako and Lilona had very shocked expressions on their face.

“You mean Chief Koshinuke and the Eight Awarena Elders, lied to me and everyone else in the village?” Lilona asked.

“I’m afraid so Lilona,” Kinoko said. “They probably locked the doors leading to the village and left you to take care of me, didn’t they?”

Lilona nodded as she looked down sadly. Izuku could only imagine the feelings and thoughts going through her head, luckily Ochako was there to hug and stroke her head.

“I’m sorry to have you go through that.” Kinoko apologized.

“It isn’t your fault.” Lilona simply said as she looked back at Kinoko. “It’s those dumb old geezers’.”

It was now Ochako’s turn to ask a question, pausing a little when Kinoko let out another ‘Oooh’ when Izuku started to massage her right arm. “But why did they do it? What benefit do they gain by knocking out their strongest fighter? Or by not getting more strong fighters?”

 _That is a very good question._ “You can stretch your arm to get the rest of the tension out of it,” Izuku said as he moved on to massaging the other arm.

After a small squeak, Kinoko answered. “Probably because they thought that if I left, there wouldn’t be anyone to create the strong Guardians protect the entrance to the village. But I already solved that issue. I turned myself into a battery and used my bed to transport my magic to parts of the tree to summon my Guardians. I even put the Dust Replace spell on to the locations, so if one dies another is quickly made. And I started that long before they put me to sleep, so unless you have the strength or magic to slog through 6 Million years of stored up Summoning Magic, it best just to walk the other way.”

Izuku and Ochako were impressed by Kinoko’s preparations skills, while Lilona smiled gleefully. However, the two of them new that giving that much magic would have some drawbacks.

“You can sit up now, but make sure to have your legs stretched out,” Izuku said as he lifted himself up a little bit to allow Kinoko to crawl out easily.

“Thank you, Prince Izuku.” Kinoko thanked as she crawled out and sat in front of Izuku, following his instructions. “Are you done?”

“Still have to do your neck. Lilona can you massage Kinoko’s legs?”

“Sure… But I don’t know how to massage people.” Lilona explained.

“Just take your hands and gently push down on her leg, then slide down it,” Izuku explained as used his thumb to massage the back of Kinoko’s neck. “That’s all her legs need for the tension to be removed.”

Ochako lifted Lilona off of her lap and crawled over to Kinoko’s side. “I’ll show you.”

Soon Lilona was sitting next to Ochako and helping her massage Kinoko’s legs, while Izuku started to finish up with her neck. When he sat beside Kinoko, he could the girl was embarrassed about being pampered like this. He found it kind of cute, especially whenever Lilona giggled and Ochako just smiled at her.

“You must’ve used a lot of magic to make that defence possible,” Izuku said.

Kinoko looked at him with a very sad expression on her face. “Indeed. My body even got so weak that I couldn’t produce any more A Rank Magic myself.”

She then raised her had and created a red glowing circle with symbols all around it. And in an instant, another circle formed showing all of her Stats.

Kinoko Komori  
Forest Priestess  
Race: Shroonumoso

Master: Izuku Midoriya

Category: Mage Rank C Lvl 1  
Class: Guardian Evo. Tree: Unknown  
Magic: Tree, Mushroom, Water Awoken: Unknown  
Mana: 200, 000, 000 T. Spells: Tree: A Rank, Mushroom: A Rank,  
Water: B Rank, Earth: C Rank, Light: C Rank,  
Fire: C Rank, Animal Voice: B Rank,  
Sound: B Rank, Sun: C Rank.

Both Ochako and Izuku were surprised to see how much mana and Type Spells she knew. It was just one Type Spell form being the same number as Ochakos’. And a lot of their Ranks were just one tier lower than some of Izuku’s best Type Spells.

“I’m so sorry for not being stronger by the time you found me, Prince Izuku.” Kinoko apologized. “But I’ll still do my best to help you return the world to a more peaceful time.”

Izuku was taken aback by the apology, but quickly recovered and gave at Kinoko.

“I know you will,” Izuku said as he rubbed the top of Kinoko’s head, causing the short brunette to blush. “Besides you can always get back to that strength, so it isn’t a huge loss.”

With that, Izuku stood up with Ochako mirroring him. They both helped Lilona and Kinoko to their feet, before packing up the blanket. After a brief hug between Lilona, Kinoka and Ochako, the grouped continued their adventure through the woods.

“By the way, we still have a village that we haven’t gotten to yet, Master Izuku,” Ochako commented.

“I thought the Shroomer village was the village you were talking about?” Izuku questioned.

“No, it wouldn’t be.” Kinoko chimed in. “The Chief and Elders did everything in their power to make sure no one knew the location of the village.”

“Oh… Well I guess our next stop is that village, huh.”

“Can we get horses there or something to help us carry our stuff?” Lilona added.

“Yeah, I don’t want to lug this box around for another three or so days.” Ochako quipped.

Izuku nodded in agreement as Kinoko bowed her head as an apology. “Alright, then it’s settled. We’ll get some horses and maybe a waggon to help carry our things.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just remind people who have made it this far, that the voting to see who do want to see next (That haven't planned the order for yet) is still open. So please go back and vote for that person! (It's chapter 13).


	17. Blending And Bonding

The sun had made it to the centre of the sky, shining down on to the Earth proudly. Although due to all the trees in the Gono Forest only small beams of light were making their way through, so it was hard for Ochako and the rest of the group to even see where the sun was. She was becoming a little worried that it was going to be dark soon, and she didn’t feel like walking through the dense part of the Gono Forest at night. Although she didn’t know what she was more worried about, them getting ambushed or running into more creepy bugs.

“Ow!” Ochako yelped as she swatted at her neck. “Damn bug.”

“Are we close to the village yet, Lady Ochako?” Lilona asked, looking over Izuku’s shoulder. She had gotten tired after about three to five hours of walking.

“We should. The village is right on the edge of where the Katisoko begins. Or should I be calling it the Gono Forest still?”

“No idea. I didn’t think that me giving mana through the tree would affect the rest of the forest. An oversight on my part.” Kinoko said. “We’re gonna have to wait and see.”

Ochako looked down at Kinoko who was now in charge of carrying the box that she requested her to get. The Priestess had asked Lilona to give her the bag, telling her she shouldn’t be carrying so heavy. Despite trying to pretend that it wasn’t heavy, it was clear by her shaking hands that it was.

She had asked her old friend what was inside the bag and box, which she explained that it was some blank notebooks and some items to help her with potions. It didn’t surprise her at all that her friend chose to get items for studying and potion making, over a spare change of clothes. _It’s been millions of years since I’ve seen her and she still has the same priorities. Still, doesn’t mean I hate. In fact, I missed it._

“Prince Izuku. May I suggest something before we get to the village?” Kinoko asked.

“Suggest away,” Izuku replied, turning his head slightly to look at Kinoko.

“We need to get some disguises. If we’re going to be travelling all over Japan, we need to look inconspicuous while we don’t have the other Kulfiour with us.”

“What’s wrong with what we’re wearing now?” Ochako asked, puzzled by the need to blend in.

“Trust me we’ll stick out like a sunburnt person on a black stone beach.”

“Hmmm. Well, I do have a way to do that, but it’s going to delay our progress to both the village and Katisoko Forest.”

“Considering we’re getting horses and probably we’ll probably be able to make up for the time.”

Izuku mulled it over in his head for a moment, before answering. “Good point. Well, in that case, let’s walk a little longer and then set up camp.”

“Oh, there’s a small abandon Hotspring motel not far from where we are.” Ochako quipped pointing forward.

“How do you know that?” Kinoko asked.

“I’ve been around these forest multiple times and I’ve taken mental notes of where certain buildings are.”

“Then it’s settled, we’re staying there the night.”

As the group continued to walk, Ochako and Kinoko took this moment to catch up. Ochako told her how she accidentally heated up the lake that she and Izuku were using, although she couldn’t understand why her friend looked at her with pure surprise and blush across her cheeks.

Regardless, she continued by telling her about everyone back at Atlantis and of course the city itself. Lilona and Kinoko both showed their amazement at the fact that The Dragon Kings house was THE entire City of Atlantis. Izuku just let out a light chuckle at their reaction, while he took the box from Kinoko saying that it was his turn to carry it.

*

After another few hours of walking, the group eventually made it to the abandon Hotspring motel. The building as expected looked very rundown, with vines and other plant life growing all around it. Most if not all the windows on both floors were shattered or had cracks in them, Izuku warning the group where they step. There large walls that were sharp at the very top, they seemed to go around the entire house from their perspective. However, Ochako explained those were the Hotspring rooms walls and that the reason they were sharp is that some Knights from the Fuzo Kingdom took refuge here when they guarded further out from the castle.

As the floorboard creaked when the Kinoko and Ochako walked up to the stairs, Izuku had tried to lightly push the door open but it just ended up falling completely off. When they were inside they saw the many holes that decorated the floor, walls, tables and reception counter. There were three couches on the right side of the room, one of them was split in two while the others had claw marks on them. The couches were only a few feet away from a stone fireplace, the top part was busted open and the rocky remains were laying inside of it.

“This will do,” Izuku said as he placed the bag and box on the counter. “I don’t sense anyone here, so we’re safe. Kinoko can you go around the back and just barricade the doors and windows while me and Ochako set up camp?”

“Of course, Prince Izuku,” Kinoko replied as she made her way down one of the hallways.

“I’ll come with you!” Lilona hollered as she tugged on Izuku’s shirt, signalling that she wanted to be let down.

After Izuku put Lilona down and she left with Kinoko, Izuku and Ochako got busy setting up. Izuku removed the rocks from the fireplace, while Ochako got out the blankets and cooking equipment.

“Hey, Ochako,” Izuku said as he took the last rock out of the fireplace.

“Yeah?” Ochako replied, taking out a pan.

“I’ve got to ask, have you taken care of kids before?”

“Yeah. I mentioned this to Nessy already, but I’ve had a few good humans in millions of years of life. Some of them I was even their babysitter, so you could say I have a knack for taking care of kids. Hehe.”

Izuku chuckled. “Yeah, you dealt with Lilona pretty well. I think you’ve developed some motherly nature.”

Ochako’s face went instantly red, snapping her head to look at him while he started to rip off some floorboards for wood. “W-W-What do y-you mean?”

“What do you mean by what do I mean?” Izuku asked as he turned his head to her, confusion present on his face. “The way you held both Lilona and Kinoko was like how a mother would hold their kid trying to comfort them.”

Ochako swore she felt steam explode out of her ears as she curled up into a ball and tried to hide her face behind her hands. It only now registered that she did do that to both Kinoko and Lilona, and now she was completely embarrassed.

“Oh gosh! What came over me! I was just so happy to see Kinoko and so worried the Usu brew wasn’t gonna work…” Ochako started muttering.

The muttering went on for so long, even Ochako didn’t know what she was saying. However, she stopped when she felt a hand touch her head. When she looked up she saw Izuku kneeling down in front of her with a smile on his face.

“I thought I was the muttering one?” Izuku chuckled as he sat down beside her.

Slowly sitting up, Ochako looked over at the fireplace and saw that it wasn’t just on fire but the pot was on it as well. _How long was I muttering for?_

“You know there isn’t anything wrong with being motherly, right?” Izuku asked.

“I know. It’s just embarrassing to do that to someone who’s not a kid.” Ochako answered, blush still present on her cheeks.

“Fair point. But considering that you haven’t seen her in years and some of you might need the extra comfort and kindness, I sure no one will complain.”

Ochako chuckled at the reason. “I’m sure I can think of a certain ash-blonde hot head that would.”

“Hehe. Well, you know better than me.”

The two burst out laughing and stopped roughly when the pot started to bubble. Izuku quickly went over and started dishing up for everyone. And with perfect timing, Kinoko and Lilona arrived back and reported that they have finished barricading the back of the house. The two took a seat, Kinoko to Ochako’s left and Lilona to her right.

“Nice work you two.” Izuku complimented causing Lilona to smile with glee and Kinoko’s cheeks to go red. “Hey what are your girls favourite food? Since we’re buying horses and a wagon at the village, we might as well buy other supplies.”

“That’s a great idea!” Lilona cheered. “I like fish and chips!”

“W-Wait! Prince Izuku, there isn’t any need to buy our favourites.” Kinoko said, making Lilona pout at her. “We can just get standard food and other supplies. No need for anything else.”

“Senseeeiii! He’s offering… Why wouldn’t he want to get it if he wasn’t offering?” Lilona pouted.

“I-It’s not that….”

“Then what is it?” Izuku asked as he handed Ochako her soup.

Kinoko went silent for a minute, twiddling her fingers as she formed her answer. “I…. I just don’t want the first things I do on my first meeting of the son of The Dragon King is to order and ask for things.”

A brief moment of silence fell on the room before Izuku stated as he gave Lilona her soup. “Kinoko… We are all on this mission together, if I wasn’t alright with doing my part to help our team then I would’ve left Ochako back at Atlantis and take you and Lilona back there and leave you there too.”

The three girls were surprised at how serious Izuku’s tone had gotten. Ochako felt her heart beat faster for some odd reason. _What the hell is up with that?_

Izuku continued. “However, after thinking about what I’ve currently done on this mission, I’ve discovered how reckless I’ve been. I rushed the moment I heard we could get other Kuflioru, I blindly thought an A Rank Mage would be friendly and in dangered both mine and Ochakos’ lives. Finally, I didn’t take my time to get to know Ochako before coming out here, all I know is that she’s a kind and supportive person.”

“Master Izuku…”

“But that’s it, and she is one of the members I’m going to be leading and trusting in. So… from here on out I will be merely doing support work. From the moment you joined Kinoko, you have both shown and even said without saying that you have great planning and foresight. So Me and the others will listen to you before we take any action on a situation or decision we make.”

Before Kinoko or Ochako could say anything, Izuku placed soup right in front of Kinoko quickly getting on his hands and knees to bow to her. Cause both girls to blush and go wide eye.

“Please, help us complete our mission,” Izuku begged.

The two girls were completely flabbergasted at Izuku’s words and action. This isn’t at all what they expected from him, despite how kind he’s been up to this point. Ochako snapped out of surprise state when she heard Kinoko take a deep breath.

“Please r-raise your head, Prince Izuku.” Kinoko requested.

Slowly raising his head until he eye level with Kinoko, Izuku stared at her and waited for a response. Something about his face just seemed vulnerable to Ochako, like he had realized how much let himself down.

“I shall be honoured to help you.” Kinoko simply said, placing her hand on her chest. “I’ll be your strategist.”

And as if Kinokos’ and Ochakos’ hearts couldn’t beat any faster that day, they almost exploded out and melted at the soft relieved smile on Izuku’s face.

“Thank you. All of you.”

 _D-Damnit… Why d-does he have to be so CUTE!!!?!?_  
Kunk… W-Why does he h-have to b-be s-ss-so C-C-CUTE!?!?!?  
Wow… He’s so cool!!!


	18. Girl Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for 300 Kudos! I'll try to think of something as a reward, but for now, thank you!

After the group finished eating, they decided to use the cool pools of the former Hotsprings to bath in. Lilona wanted to bath with Izuku, which the girls were actually happy to agree with. They wanted some older girl time and they had no idea where some of the conversations were going to go to. The little girl said, she’s doing this so they could talk to each other and after that, she would spend time with them especially with Kinoko. The older girls couldn’t help but chuckle at the eight-year-old, however, Kinoko warned her that if she annoyed Izuku she wouldn’t be allowed to bath with him ever again.

A pout and chuckles later, Izuku went over to both Hotspring areas and created a drying chamber for each of them. Since Kinoko and Lilona didn’t have a change of clothes, which both apologized for. It didn’t take long for Ochako and Kinoko to wash out their clothes, and they soon placed them in the square drying chambers. Now they were relaxing in the cool water with a sky of orange and purple over their heads.

The Hotspring area was completely overgrown and filled with various vines and plants bursting out of the walls and floor. The water was luckily clean for the most part, just a few bits of wood and leaves floating inside of it. The girls couldn’t complain too much, the water and air were cool which soothed their skin and removed a lot of tension in their bodies, plus some of the plants had flowers that gave a light elegant cent to the area.

“Aaah. I needed this.” Kinoko sighed as she put her mouth under that water and started blowing bubbles.

“I think we all did.” Ochako corrected as she leaned against the wall of the Hotspring. “It’s good to enjoy the peace before the storm.”

“Ahmen.”

Glancing down, Ochako watched as Kinoko continued to create bubbles. When she rose back up and rest her back against the wall with her, she noticed that her head and neck were sticking out of the water. She knew Kinoko was short, but not that short. When the Shroomer girl glanced, she immediately looked away and started blushing.

“S-Sorry, did I make you uncomfortable?” Ochako asked rubbing the back of her neck.

“N-No… It’s j-j-just….” Kinoko stuttered before she took a deep breath and spoke again. “I was just thinking of how you and Prince Izuku saw each other naked and I got embarrassed just thinking how that went down.”

Nothing could have been more deafening than the silence that just fell upon the two girls. They could feel there face start to burn up and turn red, while both were panicking for different reasons.

“W-What do y-you mean?!?” Ochako yelled.

“You said, y-y-you and Prince Izuku s-shared a b-bath i-i-in a l-lake together!” Kinoko explained.

“W-we did! B-but th-there was a t-tr-tree that was d-down the mi-middle! Giv-Giving us both o-our privacy!”

“Th-There was!?!? Oh gosh! I-I’m sorry!!”

“It’s o-okay! I-I didn’t explain it that well!”

* A few minutes later*

Meanwhile, Izuku and Lilona were relaxing in their Hotspring. Izuku was combing through Lilona’s hair, trying to get any twigs or dirt out of it the best he can. The little Shroom paid him no mind as she just splashed the water.

“Do you want me to ask Yeti to send some hair ties over for you?” Izuku asked. “I’m sure it would look nice in a ponytail or even pigtails.”

“Can they be braided?” Lilona asked.

“I don’t see why not.”

*

Back with Ochako and Kinoko, the two had calmed down from their embarrassment panic and were now sitting with red faces.

“I’m sorry for misunderstanding what you said.” Kinoko apologized.

“I told you, I didn’t explain it all that well,” Ochako said.

“Yeah, but I still need to apologize.”

Ochako stared down at the girl, and slowly a soft smile appeared on her face. “Okay. I forgive you. Can you forgive me?”

Kinoko looked up and gave Ochako a very cheeky smile. “Only if you give me a ten-second head start.”

“On w…”

The tall brunette was cut off when the Shroomer splashed her with water. Letting out a cheeky laugh as she dived under the water and started swimming to the middle of the Hotspring. Ochako wiped the water from her face and gave Kinoko a smirk.

“Ohhohoh! It’s so on!” Ochako exclaimed.

“Bring it on!” Kinoko cheered.

And from then on out, the two girls splashed each other with carefree giggles echoing through the air. And unbeknownst to them, Izuku and Lilona could hear their giggles. While Lilona pouted at how much fun they were having, Izuku just smiled happy that they were having fun. He also started to tickle Lilona causing her to laugh, and after that, he entertained her with some games his mom, dad and others played with him when he was little.


	19. Kuflioru/Race Info

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where the information for the races will be kept, along with some trivia.

**Kuflioru:**

Card Summonings were created by Hisashi with pure magic around 18 Million years ago. These Card Summonings or Kuflioru were created to represent a species on the planet Earth and beyond. They have the same passive abilities as the species they represent do however will not always have the magic that the species is proficient in. They can also by hybrids of races, however, those are very rare since only about 20 hybrids existed at the time to represent.

To make sure that Kufliorus didn’t think of themselves better than others, Hisashi made them start at a very basic level and they would need help to gain it. So even if they did go down a dark path, at least they would know they needed help and hopeful, not make them fall too far down it.

Trivia:  
The name Kuflioru means ‘Powerful Flower’. It is also the name for the females of Hisashi’s race.

**Galaxy Ento:**

These are humanoids that live in space, they have no planet of Origin instead they fly around the galaxies resting on any planet they come across. They have said to have been brought into existence at the same time as the Big Bang, and so far none have died from ageing. They have a bottomless amount of Mana at their disposal due to being made of pure energy. This is why parts of their body and hair glow, although even the creatures themselves don’t know if it’s genetic or if it’s because of the amount of Mana that they have.

They do not have one simple form, they can look like any race except for some glowing parts. Yet again, the creatures are unsure if it’s because of the Mana or just genetics.

The race is ranked by the colour of their Mana/Glow. Red being the lowest and purple being the highest. There are ranks beyond this, however, it is classified information that only those that the Galaxy Entos trust the most know.

This race is represented by Ochako Uraraka.

Trivia:  
This race gave a secret to Hisashi a long time ago.

**Shroonumoso:**

These small Shroomers are actually a subspecies of Hobbits, sometimes called Shrobbits or Hroomers. Though the average Shroomer can grow taller than the tallest Hobbit, the tallest Hobbit being 4’5” feet tall.

They often live with or close to their other subspecies and main species, which are Hobbits, Riopondos, Divittots and Gupplets. Since each of there skills, they specialized in helps with the protection of one another. Shroomers specializing in farming and medicine. Though since there are smaller than a lot of the other races and are the weakest of them as well, even if 20 thousand of them come together, twenty humans civilianizes can easily beat them. While they can produce some strong Magic users and warriors, it is very rare and often they are killed before they are even 25 years old.

Due to this, they are often called ‘The cowardly Dwarfs’. On top of this, they don’t have a hierarchy based on strength. Rather they base it on effectiveness to lead and take charge of situations. Some of the most effective leaders of the Earth are the Hobbits and their subspecies.

This race is represented by Kinoko Komori.

Trivia:  
Shroomer is a nickname that Hisashi gave the race as a cute reference to their wisdom and kindness.


	20. Magic List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be a chapter to store all the magic.

**Normal Magic:**

  * Fire
  * Water
  * Air
  * Earth
  * Ice
  * Lightning
  * Tree
  * Black
  * Light
  * Glass



**Advance Magic:**

  * Gravity
  * Telekinesis
  * Reflection
  * Transformation



**More Magic to be added at later a date.**


	21. The Kuflioru Extended Data

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This another data storage chapter. Just to make it easier to remember everything (Trust me it's better everyone reading and for myself included).

Ochako Uraraka  
Uravity  
Race: Galaxy Ento

Master: Izuku Midoriya

Category: Brawler  
Class: Fighter  
  
Rank: C   
Lvl: 12  
  
Magic: Gravity, Telekinesis, Elemental, Black and Light.  
Mana: 50,020  
  
T.Spells:

Fire: C Rank: Pepper Flame, Blazing X, Inferno Walk, Fire Fist.  
Water: C Rank  
Air: C Rank  
Lightning: C Rank  
Earth: C Rank  
Ice: C Rank  
Light: C Rank  
Black: C Rank  
Gravity: C Rank  
Telekinesis: C Rank  
  
Evo. Tree: Unknown  
Awoken: Unknown

***************************************************************************************************************************************

Kinoko Komori  
Forest Priestess  
Race: Shroonumoso

Master Izuku Midoriya

Category: Mage  
Class: Guardian

Rank: C  
Lvl: 1

Magic: Tree, Mushroom, Water, Earth, Light, Fire, Sound, Animal Voice, Sun.  
Mana: 200, 000, 000

T.Spells:

Tree: A Rank: Gaurdian.  
Mushroom: A Rank  
Water: B Rank  
Earth: C Rank  
Light: C Rank  
Fire: C Rank  
Animal Voice: B Rank  
Sound: B Rank  
Sun: C Rank

Evo. Tree: Unknown  
Awoken: Unknown


End file.
